Playboy and the gang of Cherry
by hanikjawers
Summary: . . . . Mingyu dikenal sebagai 'playboy' menggeluti dunia peran dewasa sejak usianya menginjak angka dua puluh. Awalnya, dia hanya mengikuti obsesi gila kakak nya yang seorang produser film. Dan berakhir bertemu dengan Wonwoo, sebagai lawan mainnya, yang menyimpan banyak luka.
1. chapter 1

Mingyu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga yang hangat. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nya dengan penuh putus asa. Sambil mengendurkan ikatan dasi yang melilit lehernya sejak pagi, dia memejamkan matanya.

Tas kerja hitam berisi berkas lamaran kerja tergeletak pasrah didekat kakinya.

Dia baru saja pulang setelah seharian berkeliling mengikuti wawancara pekerjaan setelah Minggu sebelumnya dia mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh surat lamaran kerja pada tiap perusahaan yang mengadakan lowongan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Dewi Fortuna tidak memberkati nya.

Omong-omong, Mingyu sudah melakukan nya sejak lulus kuliah, setahun lalu.

"Gagal lagi?" Seorang wanita berumur lima tahun lebih tua dari Mingyu menghampiri, tangannya menampa sebuah piring kecil berisi cake dengan potongan Cherry.

Mingyu mengangguk lesu.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu tidak cocok pakai jas. Kenapa tidak terima saja tawaranku, sih?" Tanya Hyuna lagi, sambil menyendok potongan kue kedalam mulutnya.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas lalu melirik sinis kakak perempuannya.

"Aku masih waras ya, untuk bekerja pada seorang produser film gay porno seperti mu!" Sembur Mingyu, lelah dan penat membuat nya senewen.

Hyuna terkikik. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, dasar gay tidak tahu diri." Ejek Hyuna pula. Dengan santai menyalakan televisi.

"Im not gay, Noona." Cela Mingyu. Lagi-lagi mendelik ke arah kakaknya.

"Of course, because you're an upcoming gay." Lagi-lagi Hyuna menyahut dengan enteng.

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada baiknya kau terima saja tawaranku. Kau pantas jadi aktor, tahu. Dan aku yakin kau pasti terkenal." Ucap kakaknya lagi, masih berusaha merayu adiknya meski selalu di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Ya tapi tidak jadi aktor film porno gay juga!" Gerutu Mingyu, kesal.

"Ya dari pada kau jadi pengangguran." Hyuna melirik Mingyu lewat ekor matanya yang terbalut smokey eyes.

Mingyu membisu. Diam-diam membenarkan ucapan kakaknya. Dia sudah bosan sebenarnya, sepanjang tahun menghabiskan waktu dengan melamar pekerjaan kesana kemari. Menghabiskan beratus-ratus lembar CV dan surat lamaran kerja, dan tidak satupun yang tembus.

Dulu pernah sih lamarannya di terima dan ia sempat kerja selama sebulan, sebelum bos nya yang seorang perawan tua hampir memperkosanya karena Mingyu menolak perasaan wanita bermake up menor itu.

Ah, Mingyu jadi teringat ucapan bekas bos nya yang setengah sinting-menurut Mingyu- itu, saat Mingyu mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya.

"Kalau kau tetap mengundurkan diri, kusumpahi kau takkan dapat kerja di perusahaan manapun!"

Mingyu jadi semakin kesal rasanya. Dia adalah sarjana ekonomi dengan rekor cumlaude saat wisuda, tapi kenapa nasibnya miris begini.

"Sudah berhenti melamar pekerjaan, kau ditakdirkan menjadi aktorku, adik tercinta." Ucapan Hyuna membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu tentang kegagalan nya hari ini.

Mingyu mendengus. Kakaknya sudah berbulan-bulan mengejarnya dan membujuknya setiap hari agar ia mau menjadi aktor di rumah produksi miliknya itu.

Sebenarnya Mingyu mau saja jadi aktor, masalahnya, yang kakaknya produksi ini film porno, gay pula.

Mingyu kan masih suka perempuan, walaupun trauma juga gara-gara bekas bos nya itu.

"Sudah cukup kak, kau ini bukan memberiku pekerjaan, tapi menjerumuskan ku. Sekarang aku paham kenapa suami mu meninggalkan mu." Ucap Mingyu, datar.

Dan terasa begitu menusuk ulu hati bagi kakaknya.

Mingyu bangkit, meninggalkan kakaknya yang terpekur akibat ucapan tajamnya.

Mingyu masuk kekamar nya, membuka setelannya, lalu melilitkan handuk di pinggang nya. Masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Harapan Mingyu saat pergi mandi begitu tinggi, ia berharap fikirannya jadi lebih segar dan penatnya hanyut terbawa aliran air keran, atau setidaknya bisa sabun itu dapat membersihkan nya dari sumpah bekas bos nya.

Begitu selesai mandi, Mingyu menghampiri lemarinya. Menarik sehelai kaos hitam dan celana training dari dalam sana.

Sambil memandangi bayangan dirinya di kaca lemari, Mingyu mulai berpakaian. Fikirannya mulai merambat pada kejadian tadi.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar, ya?" Tanya Mingyu, seolah pada dirinya sendiri. Meski Mingyu tidak suka dengan tawaran kakaknya yang begitu terobsesi dengan pasangan gay, tapi agaknya keterlaluan sekali mengungkit masalah pribadi kakaknya.

Mingyu membawa tubuhnya berbaring di ranjang, memandangi langit-langit dan memikirkan banyak hal.

Ketika Mingyu hampir terlelap, suara ketukan pintu terdengar, disusul suara kakaknya yang parau.

"Mingyu, waktunya makan malam."

Pemuda jangkung itu kembali membuka matanya, lalu menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Aku segera kesana, Noona." Ucapnya. Mingyu bangkit, agaknya ia harus meminta maaf pada kakaknya.

Kakak beradik itu terduduk canggung di meja makan. Hening menyelimuti rumah mewah itu. Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam dinding dan denting suara sendok menabrak piring.

Mereka larut dalam fikiran masing-masing sampai makan malam mereka habis. Dan Hyuna mulai membereskan meja makan.

Mingyu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Mencoba memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Noona." Panggil Mingyu, lirih.

Hyuna menoleh sambil memasukan makanan yang tersisa kedalam kulkas. "Hm?" Sahutnya pelan.

Mingyu menatap kakaknya menyesal, "Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku bicara begitu." Ucap Mingyu kemudian.

Hyuna tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kau benar. Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik. Ucapan mu menyadarkan ku, Mingyu." Sahutnya.

Mingyu mengigit bibirnya. Ia tahu kakaknya berbohong, sorot kesedihan jelas terpancar dari mata indah wanita itu.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak berniat mengatakan nya. Kau tahu, em. . . Aku hanya kesal karena lelah dan selalu gagal." Ucap Mingyu lagi, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Sudah, sekarang aku minta tolong kau jemput ponakan mu, ya? Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat bajingan itu." Balas Hyuna.

"Iya, aku pergi sekarang."

Setelah selesai menjemput Daehan, anak kakaknya, Mingyu kembali rebahan di kamarnya.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli foto-foto polaroid dirinya dengan kakaknya.

Sebenarnya, sedikit banyak Mingyu iri pada kakaknya. Bisa dibilang Hyuna itu sukses, dalam pekerjaan sekaligus hobinya.

Hyuna adalah satu-satunya produser film porno gay yang sudah dapat izin resmi untuk memproduksi film, dan rumah produksi nya juga salah satu yang terbesar di Korea. Selain itu, dia juga menjalin kerjasama dengan rumah produksi di Jepang dan Thailand. Membuat nya kaya raya dengan penghasilan berlimpah.

Padahal awalnya, Hyuna hanya iseng membaca komik yaoi milik temannya.

Entah kegilaan nya terhadap pasangan gay itu anugerah atau musibah. Tapi wanita itu benar-benar total dalam kegilaan nya itu, dia tidak segan buang uang hanya untuk menonton pasangan gay bercinta. Dan pada akhirnya, dia sendiri yang memproduseri para pasangan gay itu.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Lelah sekali rasanya. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Mencoba menjemput mimpi.

Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah pada kakaknya yang sudah membiayai pendidikannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang saat Mingyu meregangkan tangannya setelah seharian duduk mempersiapkan amplop-amplop berisi berkas lamaran pekerjaan. Dia juga baru selesai mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh email dengan tujuan yang sama.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang di dudukinya.

Menatap menerawang keluar jendela. Lagi-lagi Mingyu merasa kesal dengan keadaannya.

Lalu Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada amplop-amplop yang menumpuk di depannya. Dan laptop yang menyala menampilkan deretan kotak email terkirim nya.

Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Apa aku terima saja tawaran Noona, ya?" Gumam Mingyu, putus asa.

Hyuna membelalakkan matanya tak percaya sampai bola mata cantik itu seakan hampir meloncat keluar.

Dia benar-benar berharap kalau telinga nya tidak salah dengar, didepannya, adik kesayangannya berdiri dengan seraut ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca.

"K-kau serius? Hanya becanda kan?" Hyuna bertanya, memastikan.

"Iya, Noona. Aku menerima tawaran mu. Maaf atas penolakan ku kemarin-kemarin." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada putus asa.

Hyuna menatapnya prihatin, ia bingung sekarang. Lalu akhirnya, wanita itu memutuskan memeluk adik laki-lakinya. Mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan nya.

"Mingyu, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. Aku tahu kau hanya sedang putus asa dan marah." Ucap Hyuna, menasehati adiknya.

Mingyu melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Noona. Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Aku benar-benar ingin menerima tawaran mu."

Dan tatapan Hyuna seketika berbinar.

Mingyu berjalan membuntuti kakaknya yang membawa nya masuk ke dalam rumah produksi nya. Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu masuk kesana.

Sambil berjalan-jalan, Mingyu menatapi poster-poster vulgar yang menempel di sepanjang lobby.

Diam-diam Mingyu meringis, apa nanti foto vulgar nya akan berakhir jadi poster film porno seperti itu?

Hyuna membawa Mingyu kelantai tiga, berjalan dengan penuh semangat di lorong dan berakhir masuk kedalam ruangan studio.

Ketika Hyuna masuk, seluruh staff yang ada di situ langsung menghampirinya.

Salah seorang staff datang sambil membawa kursi, dan mempersilahkan Hyuna untuk menduduki nya.

Mingyu menatap karyawan kakaknya satu persatu, kebanyakan wanita. Apa mereka semua sama seperti kakaknya?

"Aku akan memberikan pengumuman penting hari ini. Kita sekarang punya aktor baru. Dia akan menjadi aktor pertama kita." Ucap Hyuna, mengawali pengumuman nya.

Beberapa staf nya saling berbisik dan melirik ke arah Mingyu.

Selama ini, rumah produksi itu hanya memproduksi film, sedangkan aktor di datangkan dari agensi khusus yang menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka.

Jadi, ini merupakan hal baru.

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Mingyu. Yang akan menjadi aktor pertama di rumah produksi kita." Hyuna memperkenalkan Mingyu, membuat para stafnya bertepuk tangan.

"Huuu, dia tampan sekali, aku yakin fansnya akan banyak!" Komentar salah satu staf.

"Proporsinya bagus, dia cocok sekali memerankan top kinky."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum canggung sambil membungkuk mendapat sorakan dan bisikan-bisikan itu.

"Bos, bukankah sebaiknya kita ,memberinya nama panggung?" Tanya salah seorang staf.

"Ah, aku sudah menyiapkannya." Hyuna berkedip jahil.

Sementara Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Penasaran dengan ucapan selanjutnya.

"Nama panggung nya adalah; Playboy." Hyuna lagi-lagi berkedip jahil, bahkan kali ini disertai seringainya.

Para staf disana bersorak ramai.

"Hidup Playboy!"

"And the gang of Cherry!" Well, itu adalah nama rumah produksi mereka.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Mingyu dikenal sebagai Playboy. Aktor film porno gay yang menjadi topik hangat nomor satu di komunitas pecinta film itu.

To be continue.

aku cuma mau kasih tau kalo ff ini tersedia di wattpad ku, cek @hanikjawers

besok aku update you in me huhuhuhuhu janji :"


	2. The Boy

Mingyu menatap lelaki Jepang dengan perawakan mungil yang mendesah di bawahnya. Kemudian merunduk untuk menciumi bibir lelaki itu, melumatnya lembut lalu melesak kan lidahnya cepat. Membuat suara kecipak terdengar.

"Mnghhh~~" Lelaki mungil yang dikenal sebagai Ken itu mendesah lagi. Menikmati hujaman Mingyu pada lubang senggama nya.

"Call my name, senpai." Bisik Mingyu seduktif.

"Ummh~ yesshh playboyhh~" Sahut Ken, yang sebenarnya bernama Takada Kenta.

"Ummhhh~~ im, cominghh~" Kenta kembali mendesah, ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun seirama dengan Mingyu.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, Mingyu meraup tubuh kurus itu keatas pangkuannya.

"Do you wanna try on top, hmm?" Tanya Mingyu lagi, bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang yang sudah penuh kissmark itu.

"Sure." Kenta menyeringai, lalu berkedip genit, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Mingyu, posisi mereka membuat kegiatan mereka kian intim, karena sekarang Kenta dapat dengan jelas merasakan bagaimana penis Mingyu yang membesar dan berkedut didalam tubuhnya.

"Ummhh~ kimochi~~" rancau Kenta, ia semakin mempercepat temponya.

Keduanya bergerak naik turun dalam irama dan tempo yang kian cepat. Sampai meja makan yang mereka gunakan berderik-derik seakan mau roboh-

BRUKK!

Dan roboh dalam sepersekian detik, tapi tak peduli, Mingyu justru berdiri sambil membawa Kenta dalam gendongan koalanya. Menghampiri dinding, dan menyandarkan pemuda mungil itu di sana. Mingyu menahan kedua kaki ramping itu dengan tangannya, lalu kembali menyodok-nyodok lubang senggama yang semakin mengetat itu.

"Argh Ken, you're so tasty, senpai~~" Ucap Mingyu, sebelum tubuhnya mengejang karena orgasme. Dan begitupun Kenta yang terkulai dalam pangkuannya.

Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya, melepas kondom yang penuh dan melemparnya kedalam tong sampah, lalu membawa Kenta kearah kursi yang mejanya roboh tadi, mendudukkan nya di sana.

Sementara Kenta masih mengatur nafasnya, Mingyu berpakaian.

Setelah pakaiannya lengkap, ia menggunakan Yukata omong-omong.

"Terima kasih atas pelajaran nya, senpai." Mingyu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Ia lalu berbalik dan keluar dari pintu di ujung, meniggalkan Kenta yang tersenyum di tempatnya.

"CUT!" Teriak Hyuna, mengakhiri syuting hari itu.

"Wahhh luar biasa, benar-benar seperti yang diharapkan! Aku sampai horny tadi!" Teriak salah satu kameraman.

"Hyorin bahkan sampai mimisan, padahal dia yang menulis naskah nya!" Ledek salah satu yang sedang membereskan set syuting hari itu.

Ya, yang tadi kalian saksikan itu adalah film porno terbaru yang dibintangi Mingyu(Playboy) dan merupakan kolaborasi dengan pihak rumah produksi Jepang.

Naskah berjudul "Sexy senpai" itu selesai di perankan selama empat jam yang nantinya akan di edit kembali.

Manajer Kenta menghampiri aktornya yang masih terduduk dengan tubuh telanjangnya, membawakan sehelai bathrobe dan memakaikan nya. Menggendong ala bridal pemuda itu dan membawanya keluar untuk di mandikan. Karena jelas Kenta tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar sendirian.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, kalian sudah bekerja keras!" Seru Kenta dalam gendongan manajernya, sambil tersenyum ramah menampilkan gingsulnya yang lucu, sebelum keluar dari studio itu.

"Terima kasih kembali untuk aktingmu yang luar biasa, Kenta-kun." Balas Hyuna, ia kemudian menghampiri adiknya yang terduduk di sofa ujung studio, sedang menghapus make up oleh salah seorang coordi.

"Wah Mingyu, kau benar-benar menyesuaikan namamu." Ucap Hyuna, bertepuk tangan sambil menghampiri adiknya.

"Ck, kau terlihat sangat senang. Dasar fujoshi." Cibir Mingyu.

"Hei, bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan orang Jepang? Partner yang menakjubkan bukan?" Tanya Hyuna, menggoda adiknya.

Mingyu mendecih. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sebinal itu, padahal wajahnya polos seperti bayi baru lahir."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang tadi menggenjot lubangnya penuh semangat." Hyuna balas mengejek Mingyu.

Setelah wajahnya bersih oleh make up dan hanya dipakaikan sunscreen, Mingyu mengganti pakaiannya. Karena perannya tadi dia harus menggunakan Yukata.

Omong-omong skenario tadi terasa sangat kekanakan bagi Mingyu. Ceritanya tentang seorang junior yang bercinta dengan seniornya. Makanya judulnya menggelikan begitu.

Mingyu mendengus, ia sudah memakai celana jeans selutut dan sleeves hitam yang memamerkan otot-otot bisepnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Noona."

"Baiklah, beristirahat lah. Kau akan libur tiga hari kedepan untuk mengisi kembali sperma mu." Hyuna mengedipkan matanya jahil. Dia suka sekali meledek adiknya.

Mingyu tidak peduli, ia meraih dompet dan ponselnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan studio.

Ini sudah setengah tahun sejak Mingyu memutuskan bekerja di studio kakaknya, dan seperti ucapan kakaknya. Dia jadi bintang. Namanya dibicarakan di majalah-majalah dan forum khusus komunitas LGBT dan namanya menjadi pencarian terpopuler di website tertentu.

Dalam setengah tahun, Mingyu sudah membintangi lima judul film porno yang membuat namanya melejit. Dan memiliki ribuan penggemar dari berbagai negara.

Tentu saja, ia dikenal sebagai Playboy, bukan Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu memasuki Ferarri merahnya. Dia kemudian melaju meninggalkan rumah produksi kakaknya. Menuju apartemen pribadinya.

Lihatlah, bahkan dalam waktu setengah tahun, ia sudah punya mobil dan apartemen. Hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis.

Mingyu memang berkata kalau ia akan pulang, tapi sebelum benar-benar kembali ke apartemen nya, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi seseorang. Dia pergi ke toko bunga dan membeli sebuket mawar putih yang diikat dengan pita merah muda yang cantik.

Mobil Ferarri nya kembali melaju, membelah jalanan Seoul dan berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang utama yang berdiri kokoh.

Mingyu turun dari mobil nya, tangannya menggenggam erat buket bunga nya. Ia menghirup aroma bunga-bunga itu sejenak, dan wangi menenangkan yang khas menjalari penciuman nya.

Pemuda jangkung itu kembali melanjutkan langkah. Menatap sendu hamparan pekuburan di depannya. Mingyu membawa langkah nya menyusuri jalan setapak khusus menuju sebuah makam di dekat pohon Pinus.

Mingyu berhenti di sana. Menatap batu nisan marmer tepat nama ibunya terukir. Ya, wanita itu meninggal saat usia Mingyu masih remaja. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan kakaknya yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan pendidikannya di bangku kuliah. Membuat Mingyu mau tak mau menjadikan sang kakak figur pengganti ibu.

Mingyu berjongkok, dengan senyum getir menaruh buket bunga itu di sana.

"Eomma, aku datang." Bisiknya pelan, menahan air mata rindu yang hendak menerobos tepi matanya.

"Maaf karena aku jarang berkunjung, eomma. Aku sibuk belakangan ini." Ucap Mingyu lagi, tangannya bergerak membersihkan makam sang ibu.

"Kau pasti sedih ya? Melihatku begini. Maafkan aku, eomma. Tapi aku janji akan hidup bahagia, untukmu." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya. Ia bergerak mengecup ujung batu nisan itu. Kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Pemuda itu menyusut air matanya. "Eomma, aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan berkunjung lagi." Pamit Mingyu, sebelum berbalik pulang. Dia tak pernah tahan berlama-lama di makam ibu nya, karena itu hanya membuat semua kenangan buruk berputar-putar didalam otaknya seperti kaset kusut.

Mingyu kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dilewatinya tadi. Tapi kemudian, matanya menangkap figur seorang pemuda yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah sebuah makam.

Mingyu berjalan melewati pemuda itu, tapi diam-diam, dia mencuri pandang dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Manis." Gumam Mingyu dalam hati, ketika dia berhasil melihat wajah pemuda itu walaupun sekedar lewat lirikan.

Masih dengan kaki melangkah, Mingyu melirik batu nisan yang dikunjungi pemuda manis itu. Dan dia mendapati nama seorang wanita, dilihat dari tanggal kelahirannya, wanita itu seusia dengan ibu Mingyu.

Jadi Mingyu menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda manis itu sama seperti dirinya, pergi mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Samar-samar Mingyu mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari pemuda itu. Dan Mingyu penasaran, apa yang di tangisi pemuda manis yang sedikit banyak mencuri perhatian nya itu. Apa pemuda itu merindukan ibunya juga?

Mingyu menggendikkan bahunya dan memutuskan segera pergi dari komplek pemakaman itu.

Mingyu masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan putar balik menuju apartemennya.

Begitu sampai apartemen, pemuda jangkung berkulit tan itu segera membasuh tubuhnya. Dia lapar dan lelah di saat bersamaan, tapi tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang lengket dan juga ekhem- bau sperma.

Jadi, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda tampan itu mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah air shower, melumuri seluruh tubuh nya dengan busa sambun, dan segera membilasnya. Setelah di rasa cukup, Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dengan handuk melilit pinggang nya dan air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya.

Mingyu segera berpakaian. Mengenakan training abu-abu dan kaos putih. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membuat makan malam.

Pemuda itu sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan memasak di dapur kecilnya. Tangannya dengan terampil mengiris sayuran dan juga menyiapkan bumbu.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam sibuk sendiri, Mingyu selesai menyiapkan makan malam nya.

Mingyu duduk seorang diri di depan televisi. Dia makan dalam hening, sebelum merasa keheningan itu membuatnya jengkel.

"Huft, begini rasanya hidup sebatang kara." Gumamnya.

Tak lama, Mingyu selesai makan dan buru-buru mencuci piring kotor nya.

Setelah semua selesai, Mingyu kembali duduk di sofa malas nya tadi. Menyelonjorkan kakinya dan merebahkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

Mingyu meraih remot tv, menyalakan layar sebesar 21 inchi itu dan menonton siaran komedi.

Sebelum ia merasa matanya kian mengantuk dan jatuh terlelap di situ.

Drt. . Drrrrrt . . .

Suara getar bising itu memaksa Mingyu membuka matanya. Tangannya meraba-raba meja di sebelah sofa nya dan menemukan biang kebisingan itu, ponselnya.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, nyawanya masih belum terkumpul dan matanya terasa luar biasa mengantuk.

Perlahan, Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Ternyata, sebuah pesan dari kakaknya dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab yang juga berasal dari kakak perempuan cerewet nya.

] HYUNA.NOONA

Mingyu, ini adalah foto lawan main mu di film berikutnya.

Kita akan syuting tiga hari lagi, di Jeju.

Naskah nya akan kukirim sebagai lampiran agar kau bisa mempelajari nya terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu terbelalak kaget melihat foto yang di kirimkan kakaknya. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Ini adalah pemuda yang sama yang dilihatnya sore tadi. Bahkan pemuda itu membawa bunga yang sama dengan di makam tadi.

Saking terkejutnya, Mingyu sampai tersedak liurnya sendiri dan batuk dengan tidak elitnya. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata ada lebih banyak hal sama antara ia dan pemuda manis itu.

Tunggu, tadi kakaknya bilang apa?

Lawan main?

Film?

Syuting di Jeju?

Itu artinya. . . .

Mingyu menyeringai mesum dengan fikirannya sendiri. Baru kali ini, Mingyu merasa semangat untuk syuting film gay sialan itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu sangat berterima kasih kepada kakaknya. Berkat kakaknya, jadi bisa bertemu pemuda manis itu.

"Okay, let's take it easy, baby."

Tbc :)

btw yang punya akun Wattpad mutualan kuyy sama aku, @hanikawers

follow2an tinggal ngetik ya, nanti aku follback


	3. Lost Control

Mingyu memandang jengah layar laptopnya. Menampilkan lembar berisi skenario proyek film terbaru nya. Syutingnya tiga hari lagi. Dan Mingyu merasa kesal.

Bagaimana bisa kakaknya memproduksi film terus-menerus tanpa henti? Dan kenapa juga harus ia yang selalu jadi aktor nya?

Tapi kemudian, Mingyu membuang jauh-jauh kekesalannya. Ketika ia melihat foto yang dikirimkan kakaknya semalam. Foto pemuda yang kemarin di lihat nya di pemakaman.

Well, itu bukan pertemuan pertama yang bagus. Dan lagi, mereka bukan bertemu, hanya kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama.

Mingyu meraih ponselnya, menatap kembali foto itu. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu sendiri tak tahu orientasi seksual nya itu homo atau hetero, menjadi bintang gay bukan berarti dia juga berbelok.

Mingyu lagi-lagi tersenyum idiot, kali ini dia menatap layar laptopnya. Membayangkan ia dan pemuda dalam foto itu akan memerankan skenario gila yang dikirim kakaknya itu.

Mingyu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan napasnya mulai sesak. Ia melirik kebawah, selangkangan nya menggembung.

Luar biasa, hanya dengan bayangan saja ia sudah horny.

"Oh fuck, hormon sialan!"

Mau tak mau, Mingyu bangkit dan masuk kamar mandi. Sialnya, ia tak tahu siapa nama pemuda itu.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat. Mingyu mendengus sambil memegangi lembar skenario nya. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang melangkah menyusuri lorong, masuk ke lift dan naik ke lantai tiga. Setengah tahun bekerja, membuatnya terbiasa di rumah produksi itu.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Mingyu keluar. Ia melirik lagi lembar skenario di tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Mengingat siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya.

Ayolah Kim Mingyu, ini bukan debutmu.

"Hoho! Bintang kita sudah datang!" Suara ceria kakaknya menyambut kedatangan Mingyu begitu pemuda itu membuka pintu studio.

Para kru berlalu lalang menyiapkan set syuting dan perlengkapan lainnya. Sementara kamera sudah berjajar rapih siap merekam.

Mingyu menghampiri seorang coordi yang biasanya merias wajahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja rias bercermin besar dengan lampu-lampu tambahan pada bagian bingkainya.

"Apa kabar, Playboy?" Sapa coordi nya, di studio Mingyu memang dipanggil dengan nama panggung nya.

"Just, normal." Pendek Mingyu.

Wanita penata rias itu tersenyum. "Normal condition for an abnormal movie?" Ejek coordi itu.

Mingyu mendengus, Hyuna dan staff nya sama saja, sama-sama hobi mengejek orang.

"Just shut up." Geram Mingyu, jengkel.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Wanita itu mulai memoleskan make up ke wajah Mingyu. Sementara pemuda jangkung itu sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Mingyu sudah selesai di make up.

"Playboy, ini kostum mu." Seorang staff datang, dan memberikan kantong kertas kepada Mingyu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham, lalu bergegas masuk ke ruang ganti. Dalam lima menit, Mingyu sudah selesai dengan kostum nya.

Pakaian tahanan bermotif garis-garis hitam putih dengan sepatu sneakers putih. Baiklah, kita lihat akan seperti apa syuting hari ini.

Coordi yang tadi merias wajah Mingyu kembali datang, dia harus merapihkan dan touch up terakhir untuk penampilan Mingyu.

"Hei, lawan main mu hari ini manis sekali. Errr, bahkan cantik. Aku sampai ingin membawanya pulang." Ucap wanita itu,di iringi tawa di akhir kalimat nya.

Mingyu berdehem. Entah kenapa kesal dengan perkataan coordi itu.

"Hei, Playboy. Kufikir kau akan sangat serasi dengan nya, sepulang syuting, pergilah ajak dia makan malam bersama." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Noona, kau cerewet sekali hari ini." Sahut Mingyu, sekenanya.

"Baiklah, kita selesai~"

Mingyu menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Tampan, seperti biasanya.

Lima menit lagi syuting di mulai. Dari jauh, Mingyu melihat pemuda itu, yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya.

Sampai kemudian, Mingyu terkejut ketika pemuda itu dan kakaknya menghampiri.

"Ming- Playboy, ini kukenalkan lawan main mu." Ucap Hyuna, menghampiri sambil tangannya menggandeng tangan pemuda itu.

"Ah ya, halo, senang bertemu dengan mu." Mingyu berusaha menyapa senormal mungkin. Tapi jantungnya benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak terkontrol.

"Playboy, ini Beanie, dan Beanie, ini Playboy. Kalian bisa coba saling menyapa dahulu sebelum mulai syuting, kutinggal ya." Dan kemudian Hyuna pergi begitu saja dengan seenaknya, tanpa peduli jantung Mingyu yang serasa mau lepas.

"Halo, Playboy~" sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mingyu menilik pemuda ramping itu dari atas ke bawah. Luar biasa. Pemuda itu mengenakan stelan sipir, dan benar-benar cocok membalut tubuh ramping dan kaki panjangnya.

"Hngg, nama asliku Kim Mingyu, kau boleh memanggil ku Mingyu jika nanti kita berpapasan di luar." Ucap Mingyu, ia bahkan tak sadar bicara apa karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan pemuda di depannya.

"Ah, begitu. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Kau boleh memanggil ku Wonwoo, ini adalah film debutku, mohon bantuannya." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu, Wonwoo, memamerkan senyumnya yang manis.

Mingyu mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. Otaknya pasti sudah gila, bagaimana bisa dia sudah mulai membayangkan adegan-adegan di film yang akan mereka perankan, ketika syuting bahkan belum dimulai.

"Baiklah." Ucap Mingyu, Kelu.

"Syuting kita mulai! Set ready!" Seruan Hyuna memotong percakapan mereka, dan Wonwoo yang berlari kecil kembali ke tempatnya.

"Scene 1 take 1, Playboy masuk! Start-- action!"

Adegan pertama bermulai dari Mingyu, sebagai seorang tahanan yang duduk sendirian di dalam sel penjara yang sempit. Dengan latar waktu tengah malam.

Mingyu terlihat melamun sendirian, sampai kemudian Wonwoo terlihat berjalan di depan selnya, sepertinya sipir itu sedang melakukan patroli malam. Memeriksa apakah semua tahanan sudah tidur.

Wonwoo melongok kedalam sel Mingyu lewat celah kotak di bagian atas pintu besi itu, ia mengernyit ketika mendapati tahanan di dalamnya belum tertidur.

"Hei, kau! Tahanan nomor 0604! Kenapa kau belum tidur? Kau tahu hukumannya jika kau besok telat bangun saat kegiatan pagi, kan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan suara nya yang terdengar naik oktaf, memberi kesan membentak.

Alih-alih menjawab, Mingyu justru bangun dari duduknya. Dan menghampiri pintu. Wajahnya sekarang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Sipir, tadi kulihat ada ular di dalam sel-ku, karena itulah aku tidak bisa tidur." Sahut Mingyu, sambil menunjuk sudut ruangan yang gelap dan terdapat meja berkaki rendah.

"Apa? Ular?" Ulang Wonwoo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada ular di situ. Ini kan bukan hutan.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kalau tak percaya, masuk dan periksalah." Sahut Mingyu meyakinkan.

Wonwoo awalnya ragu. Tapi kemudian dia membuka pintu sel itu dan masuk kedalam nya.

"Kalau kau berbohong, kau akan dihukum mengosek wc, ya!" Peringat Wonwoo, namun Mingyu hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

Wonwoo berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Mingyu, ia mengeluarkan dan menyalakan senter kecilnya, lalu membungkuk-agak menungging untuk memeriksa kolong meja.

Mingyu yang berada di belakangnya mereguk ludahnya. Ia diam-diam menutup pintu sel itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dasar pembohong!" Omel Wonwoo kesal, merasa ditipu.

"Tadi ada, aku tak bohong." Sahut Mingyu.

"Halah, jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu ular mu sendiri, ya?" Tanya Wonwoo, menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melirik ke arah selangkangan Mingyu. Dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Mingyu menyeringai. "Kau benar, sipir. Itu adalah ular ku sendiri, mau menangkapnya?" Tanya Mingyu, dengan senyum mesum yang mekar di wajahnya.

Wonwoo merasa terancam, apalagi ketika Mingyu menghampiri dan mendorongnya ke sisi ruangan yang gelap. Membuat sipir manis itu menyandar di dinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan kokoh itu.

"Minggir, sialan. Kau mau apa hah?" Tanya Wonwoo, mencoba lepas dari tangan-tangan Mingyu.

"Aku hanya mempermudah mu untuk menangkap ular nya, Tuan sipir." Sahut Mingyu, seringainya kian melebar.

Wonwoo merasa pipinya bersemu merah. "Awas, aku mau-mmmphh-"

Kalimat Wonwoo terputus oleh Mingyu yang sudah terlanjur melumat bibirnya. Menciumnya rakus dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerang, tangannya bergerak meremas rambut Mingyu, dan secara tak sadar, ia membalas perbuatan Mingyu. Menikmati cumbuan mereka.

"Mnggh- hmmmh~~" lenguhan Wonwoo terdengar, saat tangan nakal Mingyu mengelus bagian selatan nya.

Tahanan tampan itu menggerakkan tangan nya naik turun, memijat penis Wonwoo dengan ritme teratur.

Sejujurnya, Mingyu benar-benar horny dan terbawa perasaan. Hormonnya membuat nya menjadi sangat agresif, lebih dari biasanya.

"Hah. . . Hmmmh- eunghhh~~" Wonwoo mengerang, kali ini tangan Mingyu sudah menggerayangi bokongnya. Meremas-remas dan terkadang menusuk-nusuk anal Wonwoo dengan jarinya.

Mingyu menghentikan ciumannya, membiarkan Wonwoo mengambil nafas sedang dia beralih mengecupi leher mulus itu. Menggigit dan terkadang menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Menghasilkan desahan erotis Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu kini menelusup masuk kedalam atasan Wonwoo, mengusap-usap perut ratanya dan memilih putingnya.

"Arggh, tahanan sialan-eunghh~"

Mingyu benar-benar tak tahan. Dengan tidak sabaran ia melucuti celana Wonwoo. Membuat kaki jenjang sipir itu terpampang jelas.

Tapi ketika Mingyu menggenggam penis nya, Wonwoo bereaksi, ia balas menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana Mingyu, dan mengelus-elus kejantanan Mingyu yang mulai mengeras.

"What a bad officer~" Desis Mingyu, ia kemudian melucuti celana nya sendiri. Dan membiarkan Wonwoo memegang kejantanan nya dengan leluasa.

"Kau tadi mencari ularnya, kan? Sekarang ular itu ada dalam genggaman mu, sipir." Bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo, dengan nada seduktif.

Wonwoo merona. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Mau coba rasanya?" Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja di sudut ruangan, lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk membungkuk, mengulum penisnya.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya. Perlahan, ia mengulum organ berbatang itu dan mengemut nya seperti lolipop.

Mingyu mendesah, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat penis nya keluar masuk di mulut pemuda manis itu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, yang balas menatapnya. Rasanya Mingyu ingin segera memakan Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu polos, padahal mulutnya sedang mengulum penisnya. Benar-benar ironi yang menakjubkan.

Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya, mengikuti ritme pinggul Mingyu. Tapi tiba-tiba, Mingyu bergerak rusuh menarik penisnya dan membalik posisi mereka, menjadi Wonwoo yang terduduk di meja. Mingyu menaikkan kedua kaki Wonwoo keatas bahunya, kemudian merunduk untuk menjilati lubang anal Wonwoo yang terlihat rapat dengan rektum berkedut seolah minta di isi.

Mingyu menggerakkan lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang Wonwoo dan melumurinya dengan liurnya.

"Anghhh~~ hmmhhh~~" sementara Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya melenguh.

Mingyu menyeringai lebar memandangi wajah horny Wonwoo yang tetap terlihat cantik meski peluh membasahi pelipisnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghadapkan panis nya di depan anal Wonwoo, kemudian dengan perlahan memasukannya, membuat Wonwoo meringis saat benda itu menerobos tubuhnya.

"Arghh, hahhh~~"

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Mingyu lagi-lagi menyeringai mesum.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Perlahan-lahan, kemudian dengan tempo yang semakin meningkat.

Sejujurnya, Mingyu merasakan euforia yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya seiring gerakan maju-mundur nya menghujam lubang senggama Wonwoo dengan kelewat semangat. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak meracau nikmat ketika penisnya di cengkeram oleh lubang Wonwoo yang semakin mengetat dan seakan menjepit penisnya yang berkedut.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Moreehhh fasterhhh~~ eunghhh~" dan Wonwoo yang berada di bawah nya benar-benar tak bisa berhenti mendesah dan meringis. Pengalaman pertama nya dan tanpa lube.

Mingyu terus menghentak-hentak pinggulnya semakin cepat. Ia merasa penis nya semakin membesar dan sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"ARGHHH~~"

"Hmmmphh~"

Erangan keduanya terdengar di udara. Mingyu mendongak, menikmati gelombang orgasme nya dan spermanya yang terasa mengucur keluar.

Dan Wonwoo terbelalak, saat sadar kalau Mingyu ternyata tidak pakai kondom dan sperma pemuda itu memenuhi analnya.

"CUT!" Teriak Hyuna, menandakan syuting berakhir, dan para kru mulai berbicara mengenai betapa emosional nya adegan tadi.

Tapi, Mingyu tak peduli. Tanpa aba-aba ia justru membalik tubuh Wonwoo menjadi menungging dan memulai ronde berikutnya.

Perbuatan Mingyu itu membuat seisi studio heboh, terlebih-lebih kakaknya.

"YAK!! SYUTING NYA SUDAH BERAKHIR!"

Mingyu tak mendengar nya, yang Mingyu ingin dengar hanyalah desahan Wonwoo yang terasa erotis di telinganya.

Tbc :)

Ini udah lama sejak terakhir aku nulis Rated :) dan sampe harus ngubek lagi nyari bahan :)

btw yang ini isinya sedikit jadi aku gak mager huhuhu

The servant hapus aja kali ya?


	4. Who are you?

Hyuna menarik paksa tangan Mingyu meninggalkan studio, bahkan ketika adiknya itu hanya mengenakan bathrobe tanpa dalaman apapun.

Wajah wanita itu memerah menahan kesal. Benar-benar merasa jengkel atas kejadian diluar kendali yang di lakukan Mingyu tadi.

Sebenarnya ia sudah akan menghentikan ronde tambahan yang dilakukan Mingyu, namun sebagian besar kru nya justru melarang dan malah melanjutkan syuting, benar-benar di luar kendali. Sampai Mingyu menyelesaikan ronde tambahan nya.

Perbuatan Mingyu membuat Hyuna malu pada pihak agensi Wonwoo, ia sampai harus meminta maaf berulang-ulang kali agar manajer Wonwoo yang datang bersama pemuda itu tidak menuntutnya atas pelanggaran kontrak.

Well, mereka sudah sepakat untuk syuting sesuai naskah tanpa improvisasi atau tambahan apapun.

Dan, Mingyu mengacaukan nya. Di tambah Hyuna harus membayar ekstra untuk adegan tambahan yang tak terduga itu.

"Duduk, sialan." Suruh Hyuna ketus, ia melipat tangannya di dada dan mengawasi adiknya yang kini duduk di sofa depannya.

Mingyu duduk menyandar, menumpang kan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, lalu menatap sang kakak tanpa ekspresi bersalah sedikitpun.

"Apa?!" Tanya Mingyu ketus, saat Hyuna terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Arghhh!" Hyuna mengacak rambut panjang nya frustasi.

Mingyu berdehem menanggapi nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lepas kontrol begitu hah?" Tanya Hyuna akhirnya, mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Mingyu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring. "Harus ku akui, yang tadi itu aku terbawa perasaan sampai lepas kontrol. Hormon ku terasa meledak-ledak saat melakukannya." Sahut Mingyu, terdengar seenaknya.

Hyuna mendecih. "Well, mari kita salahkan hormon mu untuk hal itu, lalu kenapa kau tidak pakai kondom, tolol?" Tanya Hyuna lagi. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Mingyu. Padahal ia sudah menyediakan terkotak-kotak kondom untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku lupa." Sahut Mingyu lagi. Cuek.

Hyuna mendengus. "Aku tak tahu kau melakukannya karena hormon mu tak terkendali atau karena punya dendam padaku. Tapi, mari kita buat ini lebih mudah."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau istirahat lah dulu selama sebulan penuh, kita mulai lagi saat hormon mu sudah lebih bisa di kendalikan." Putus Hyuna akhirnya.

Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tak bisa janji untuk hal itu." Gumamnya.

Hyuna melotot. "Jangan main-main, bocah sialan!" Hardiknya ketus.

"Baiklah, kalau memang hanya begitu aku permisi dulu, badanku bau sperma." Mingyu bangkit.

Tapi sebelum pergi, ia berucap. "Noona, i hope you'll understand, because he's such a hottie for me." Lalu berkedip jahil ke arah kakaknya.

Hyuna kembali dalam mode fujoshi nya, ia menggerling membalas kedipan adiknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga menikmati adegan tambahan itu, kalau saja aku tak harus membayar ekstra untuk melihatnya."

Dan Mingyu benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Seperti ucapan kakaknya, Mingyu di liburkan selama sebulan. Atau lebih tepatnya vakum. Semua jadwal syuting nya di kosongkan, bahkan fanmeeting pertamanya di batalkan dan menimbulkan protes fans nya di website khusus penggemar.

Dan sekarang, sudah lebih dari seminggu Mingyu mendekam di apartemen nya. Pola kehidupan nya hanya berotasi tentang bermalas-malasan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Mingyu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Ia mendengus, lalu kembali sibuk dengan layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi.

Mingyu memeluk sekantong besar kripik jagung, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Berselonjor malas.

Posisinya bertahan selama dua puluh menit sebelum pintu apartemen nya di ketuk, dan bel nya dibunyikan berulang kali.

"Aku datang!" Teriak Mingyu, dengan malas ia bangkit dari sofa malasnya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan televisi yang masih menyala dan kripik nya tergeletak begitu saja.

Mingyu membuka nya, lalu mengernyit melihat siapa yang datang.

"Seokmin?"

"Hooo, Mingyu, lihat dirimu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah saat wawancara kerja di perusahaan, aku diterima dan kau tidak. Tapi keadaan mu lebih kaya dariku, jadi apa pekerjaan mu saat ini?" Ucap Seokmin panjang lebar, diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan.

Mingyu mendengus atas ucapan Seokmin yang berbelit-belit seperti kabel telepon di rumah neneknya.

"Aku pengangguran, masuk dulu." Sahut Mingyu, Lalu mpersilahkan Seokmin masuk kedalam apartemen nya, dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Apa? Menganggur?" Ulang Seokmin tak percaya. Mata nya terbelalak.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ya, kau lihat sendiri kan? Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Tanya Mingyu, ia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan kar tak ingin membicarakan pekerjaan nya.

"Ah, ya benar. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke tempat Junhui, dia mengadakan pesta untuk pertunangan nya." Sahut Seokmin menjelaskan.

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia memang sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan teman-temannya. Ya, karena ia sibuk syuting dan lain-lain.

"Dimana?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Di Paradise." Sahut Seokmin, di iringi senyum kuda yang kelewat lebar.

"Oke, aku siap-siap dulu." Mingyu masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Seokmin di ruang tamu.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Mingyu keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih layak di pakai keluar, dari pada training pendek dan kaos oblong yang tadi dipakainya.

Seokmin berdiri. "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Lalu keduanya meninggal kan unit apartemen itu.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di Paradise club, sebuah bar populer di Seoul yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya kaum muda untuk bermaksiat.

Ketika Mingyu turun dari mobil bersama Seokmin, samar-samar suara dentuman musik menyapa telinga mereka. Begitu pula bau alkohol dan wanita berpakaian minim berkeliaran di sekitar lokasi. Oh ya, mereka menggunakan Seokmin omong-omong.

Mingyu dan Seokmin berjalan menuju pintu utama. Dan ketika kaki mereka menapaki lantai marmer mengkilap yang tersorot lampu warna-warni itu, musik jauh lebih berdentum dari tadi. Dan alkohol lebih menusuk, jangan lupakan asap nikotin yang melebur bersama oksigen. Juga cekikikan perempuan memenuhi ruangan.

Mereka melewati dance floor di lantai dasar dan naik ke ruang reservasi melalui tangga panjang yang menghubungkan lantai atas.

Pemuda-pemuda tampan itu masuk kedalam ruangan, dan seketika suasana nya berubah. Ruang vip itu jauh lebih tenang dari pada lantai dasar. Setidaknya, juga tidak sepengap tadi.

"Yoooo lihat siapa yang datang!" Seruan familiar itu menyapa pendengaran mereka, dan Junhui selaku pemilik acara datang menghampiri. Menjabat tangan dua pemuda itu satu persatu kemudian menggiring nya menuju sofa yang melingkar dengan meja panjang yang dipenuhi botol-botol minuman keras.

Junhui memperkenalkan mereka pada tunangannya, dan kemudian duduk untuk mengobrol sambil menyesap minuman dan hidangan yang tersedia.

Mingyu mulai bosan ketika dia sudah duduk selama seperempat jam dan tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti, ini lebih seperti acara reuni teman lama.

"Hngg, aku ketoilet sebentar, ya?" Mingyu bangkit, membenarkan kemejanya yang sempat kusut dan meraih coat pendek nya. Mingyu memang sengaja memakai coat karena ini sudah musim gugur dan udara malam cukup membuatnya menggigil.

Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil memakai coatnya, ia berlari ke lantai bawah dan kemudian berbelok masuk ke toilet di bagian dalam.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Mingyu sudah selesai dengan urusan nya. Dia bermaksud untuk kembali ke lantai atas, karena Junhui bilang kalau teman-teman nya yang lain seperti Soonyoung dan Eunwoo juga akan datang.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia akan menaiki anak tangga pertama. Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati pemandangan yang sedikit banyak cukup menarik perhatian di situ.

Seorang pemuda manis yang di teriaki oleh dua orang gadis bermake up tebal dan berpakaian seronok.

"DASAR JALANG! KU PERINGATKAN KAU MENJAUH DARI AYAHKU, SIALAN!" Teriak gadis itu, suaranya menarik perhatian orang-orang di situ dan membuat keadaan agak sedikit hening.

Pemuda yang di teriaki itu hanya terdiam. Tidak merespon apapun.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pilar penyangga tangga, menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dasar gay tak tahu diri! Berani-beraninya kau menggoda ayahku! Anal mu itu gatal ya, minta di sodok? Sini kusodok kau pakai botol minum, sialan!"

BYURR!

Gadis itu mengguyur si pemuda dengan sebotol wine, beruntung nya dia tidak memecahkan botolnya.

"Hei Yerim, sudahlah, kita jadi bahan pembicaraan, lihat mereka merekam mu!" Teman gadis itu memperingati, tampaknya dia takut melihat orang-orang merekam adegan mereka, tanpa berusaha menghentikan sedikit pun.

Tapi diam-diam, Mingyu melipir memanggil security, karena ia tak ingin terjadi tindak yang lebih jauh.

Sekitar dua menit kembali, keributan tadi belum berhenti, malah tampaknya semakin menjadi. Terlihat dari bekas tamparan yang membekas di pipi mulus pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana tamparan ku, gay sialan? Mau ku tampar lagi? Dasar makhluk murahan menjijikkan!" Ucap gadis itu, dia tidak segan-segan melayangkan tangannya.

Plak!

Tamparan kedua kalinya, dan bertepatan petugas keamanan tempat itu datang menghampiri.

"Hentikan keributan ini! Nona, Anda berdua ikut saya atas tuduhan penyerangan, dan anda Tuan silahkan ikut kami untuk di mintai kesaksian sebagai korban." Ucap salah seorang petugas itu, mereka memegangi tangan gadis-gadis itu.

Pelaku pelabrakan itu berontak minta di lepas, sementara temannya diam karena merasa takut. Mereka di seret pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara si pemuda, berjalan gontai menuju utama meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mingyu kenal pemuda itu, dia adalah Wonwoo, lawan mainnya tempo hari.

Malam sudah semakin larut, jam di tangan menunjukkan angka hampir sepuluh malam, tapi lalu lalang jalanan Seoul tidak pernah sepi.

Pemuda itu menyusuri trotoar seorang diri dengan kemeja putih yang basah kuyup oleh wine dan tubuh yang mulai menggigil karena terpaan angin musim gugur.

Langkah nya terus melaju, tidak peduli orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi kebanyakan, mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Ia terbiasa dengan semua itu. Mungkin orang-orang itu berfikir kalau dia adalah orang bodoh yang berjalan-jalan di tengah malam musim gugur dengan pakaian basah.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika mendengar suara klakson di iringi sebuah mobil yang menepi tak jauh darinya, tapi pura-pura tidak peduli dan lanjut berjalan.

Dari mobil itu, turun pemuda jangkung yang kita kenal, Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, tunggu!" Serunya, menghampiri Wonwoo yang sejak tadi berjalan sendirian menyusuri dinginnya malam.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Play- Mingyu? Ada apa?" Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh tanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan membiarkan Mingyu berdiri di samping nya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Mingyu membuka coatnya, dia lalu memakai kan nya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau bisa sakit kalau malam-malam berpakaian basah begini." Ucap Mingyu, tangannya bergerak mengancingkan coat nya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah sakit, sebenarnya." Cicit Wonwoo dengan suara serak.

Mingyu menatapnya, dia tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Wonwoo. Apa kah Wonwoo mengatakan nya secara konotasi atau denotasi.

"Kalau memang sangat sakit, kau bisa memberi tahu ku dimana sakitnya." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat hening menerpa keduanya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia terisak pelan sebelum menghambur memeluk Mingyu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kokoh Mingyu.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Mingyu."

Dan Mingyu merasakan kemejanya basah oleh tangisan Wonwoo.

Tbc :)

ciee update lagi uwu


	5. You Are

Mingyu masih memeluk pemuda manis itu, mengusap punggungnya sesekali dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lirih Mingyu, dalam hati ia bertanya banyak hal.

Tentang siapa Wonwoo sebenarnya, dan berapa banyak luka yang di simpan nya sampai masa ini.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Jadi, apa kau akan membiarkan ku sedikit mendengar kisahmu?" Tanyanya lembut. Mingyu merasa iba.

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Wonwoo terlihat baik-baik saja meski dia menyembunyikan banyak luka di balik senyumnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Terlihat ragu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membicarakan hal-hal pribadi sedang mereka hanya bertemu sekali?

"Aku bertanya begitu sebagai teman, Wonwoo. Kau bisa berbagi kepadaku, meski mungkin aku tidak bisa memberi saran yang bagus, setidaknya aku akan meminjamkan bahu ku untuk tangismu." Ucap Mingyu lagi. Ah, Wonwoo benar-benar membuat nya penasaran.

Ia seperti lautan jamrud yang indah, namun menyimpan banyak misteri di dalamnya. Dan Mingyu, ia menyelam lebih dalam.

Wonwoo terdiam. Teman, ya?

Kemudian ia mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Dan Mingyu tersenyum.

Mingyu menghentikan taksi yang mereka tumpangi di apartemen nya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tadinya Mingyu bermaksud mengantar Wonwoo pulang, namun Wonwoo menolak dan bersikeras untuk ikut bersama Mingyu. Bahkan memaksa untuk menginap.

Begitu turun, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemen. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam sampai Mingyu membuka kan pintu unitnya.

Mereka masuk, dan Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Mingyu kedapur untuk menyeduh teh lemon hangat.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sofa, dengan seteko kecil teh lemon panas dan dua cangkir, serta setoples kukis vanila.

Keadaan canggung. Tentu saja, mereka baru bertemu sekali, dan sekarang sudah sedekat ini.

"Jadi, kau akan langsung istirahat atau meneruskan cerita mu?" Tanya Mingyu hati-hati, ia tahu mood Wonwoo sedang tidak baik.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dan detik berikutnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu.

"I feel worse, Mingyu." Lirih Wonwoo sendu.

Ming bergerak merangkul Wonwoo, melingkari bahu pemuda itu dan menenangkan nya dengan usapan di lengan atasnya.

"Aku akan mendengar kan mu, Wonwoo. Jangan menahannya sendirian." Balas Mingyu, menatap Wonwoo lembut. Mingyu tak pernah melihat tatapan sepilu yang Wonwoo miliki saat ini, dan itu membuat Mingyu ikut merasa sesak.

Seberapa menyakitkan nya luka yang di tanggung Wonwoo?

Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut keadaan ku saat ini." Wonwoo menerawang. Menyusuri ingatannya.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kalimat Wonwoo berikutnya.

"Saat usiaku lima belas tahun, ibuku meninggal. Dia sakit keras, di tambah beban mental yang di terima nya begitu berat." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Pelupuk matanya terasa memanas.

"Ayahku berselingkuh terang-terangan sejak ibu ku sakit, dia bahkan dengan seenaknya mabuk-mabukan dan membawa selingkuhan nya kerumah. Pada saat itu, kondisi finansial kami benar-benar hancur, karena perusahaan Kakek yang di kelola Ayah hancur tak bersisa dan semua aset kami disita."

"Ayahku mungkin depresi, sampai dia begitu. Kadang-kadang, dia memukuliku kalau sedang marah. Kemudian setelah ibu ku meninggal, Ayahku menikah dengan selingkuhannya." Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi pucat itu. Menganak sungai dengan deras.

Mingyu iba, ini baru setengah jalan cerita Wonwoo, dan hatinya sudah terasa tersayat. Nasib Wonwoo jauh lebih tragis dari dirinya.

"Ayahku mulai kembali bekerja, dia mengambil pekerjaan apa saja yang di tawarkan padanya. Saat Ayahku pergi bekerja, ibu tiri ku sering bertingkah aneh. Dia sering menatapku dengan pandangan penuh nafsu yang membuatku takut." Wonwoo menghela nafas, menyusut air matanya sebelum kembali berkata.

"Sampai suatu hari, dia menyeret ku ke kamar tidur ku, lalu memaksaku untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Dia memaksaku untuk melakukan seks dan memukuliku dengan gagang sapu kalau aku menolak." Wonwoo menangis. Kepingan memori itu benar-benar membuka lukanya yang belum sembuh.

Mingyu memeluk bahunya erat, kemudian mengusap punggungnya.

"Dia memaksaku berulang kali, dan ketika ayahku memergoki nya, wanita itu bilang kalau aku yang menggoda nya, Ayahku marah besar. Dia menyeret ku dan memukuliku habis-habisan. Aku pingsan, dan ketika aku tersadar, aku berada di tempat asing. Ternyata, Ayahku menjualku pada seorang germo. Dan membuatku di perlakuan layaknya budak selama tiga tahun di sebuah rumah bordir."

Mingyu terbelalak. Hatinya pilu mendengar semua kisah Wonwoo. Di rasakan nya dengan jelas tubuh Wonwoo yang bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Wonwoo, sudah cukup. Kalau kau tidak sanggup, kita tidur saja." Bisik Mingyu, tak sanggup lagi melihat Wonwoo menangis, terlebih-lebih kisahnya yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Tapi Wonwoo menggeleng, ia benar-benar ingin menuntaskan segalanya, semua rasa sakit yang selama ini di pendam nya.

"Sampai kemudian, ada seorang pria sesusia ayahku yang datang ke rumah bordir, ia membeli ku dari germo itu, kemudian membawa ku pulang. Dia bilang, dia baru saja kehilangan istrinya. Dan dia tidak bisa menemui wanita lagi, jadi dia mencari laki-laki untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Aku fikir dia sama kejamnya dengan ayahku, tapi kemudian, dia memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Dia memberiku tempat tinggal dan mencukupi kebutuhan ku. Dia tak pernah menyentuh ku sekali pun, aku merasa menemukan sosok ayah yang sesungguhnya. Sedikit banyak, dia mengobati luka ku. Kami tinggal bersama selama beberapa tahun."

Wonwoo terisak-isak. Sementara Mingyu bergerak menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi pemuda itu.

"Tapi semuanya hancur, saat anak gadisnya memergoki ku sedang di dalam mobil bersama nya. Dan yah, kau tahu gadis itu adalah yang melabrak ku tadi di Paradise." Wonwoo mengakhiri kisahnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda jangkung yang memeluk bahunya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau membiarkan gadis itu menyakiti mu?" Tanya Mingyu, masih tidak terima Wonwoo menerima perlakuan menyakitkan terlebih dengan semua luka yang di tanggung nya.

"Kau lucu, Mingyu. Aku yang menyakiti gadis itu, sudah sepantasnya dia marah. Aku merebut perhatian Ayahnya, sementara dia bilang ayahnya sering tidak pulang dan selalu mengabaikannya." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, terlihat dipaksakan.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Kau tidak seperti itu, Wonwoo. Ini bukan salah mu, kau juga korban disini." Mingyu merapihkan poni Wonwoo yang berantakan, lalu menarik tisu dari atas meja dan menghapus peluh dan air mata yang menyatu di wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum, kali ini lebih tulus. "Terima kasih, Mingyu."

Mingyu tersenyum. Mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Baiklah, cukup ceritanya untuk malam ini. Kita istirahat sekarang, nanti di lanjut lagi. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk di habiskan bersama, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Ini sudah sangat larut."

Keduanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal. Membawanya masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan nya perlahan di kasurnya.

"Aku hanya punya satu ranjang, untuk malam ini, tidak apa kan kalau kita berbagi?" Tanya nya lembut.

Wonwoo mengangguk malu-malu. Lalu Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Selamat malam~" Mingyu menguap, mematikan lampu lewat saklar dekat ranjang nya, dan jatuh terlelap.

Sementara Wonwoo, diam-diam merona karena tingkah Mingyu.

Yang Mingyu harapkan saat bangun pagi ini adalah; melihat sosok Wonwoo yang sedang bergelung hangat dalam selimut nya dan mentari pagi yang menyorot wajah manis itu. Lalu Mingyu akan diam-diam mengagumi nya.

Tapi, harapan tinggalah harapan. Begitu membuka mata, sisi lain tempat tidurnya kosong, dan dingin. Menandakan tempat itu sudah lama ditinggalkan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Tapi kemudian samar-samar dia mencium aroma dari arah dapur.

Senyum lebarnya kembali terbit. Dengan penuh semangat Mingyu menendang selimut nya lalu bangkit meninggalkan ranjang.

Dan ketika dia sampai di dapur, dilihatnya Wonwoo yang sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan memasak.

Mingyu tersenyum, ia menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada pintu kulkas yang lebar. Melihat ada seseorang di apartemen nya pada hari sepagi ini, adalah sebuah momen langka. Terlebih lagi, orang itu sedang memasak untuknya. Dan bagi Mingyu, istimewanya orang itu adalah Wonwoo. Hati pemuda tampan itu menghangat.

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo." Sapa Mingyu ramah.

Wonwoo menoleh, lalu tersenyum hangat. Ia mematikan kompor dan membawa piring berisi potongan sandwich tuna yang tadi di panggang nya.

"Selamat pagi, Mingyu. Duduklah, aku sudah membuat kan mu sarapan."balas pemuda manis itu, dengan senyum hangat merekah.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan Mingyu yang sempit. Hanya cukup untuk dua orang.

"Mimosa?" Mingyu melirik jus jeruk yang berdiri di sebelah piring sandwich nya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Supaya segar minum jus di pagi hari." Alasan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, terima kasih hidangan nya."

Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Sesekali terdengar candaan dan komentar Mingyu betapa lezat nya masakan Wonwoo. Padahal itu hanya sandwich tuna.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, mereka bergantian mandi. Awalnya Wonwoo baru kemudian Mingyu.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu, setelah selesai berpakaian dan mendapati Wonwoo sedang duduk membaca buletin pagi langganan Mingyu yang biasa di lempar oleh loper ke depan pintunya.

Wonwoo menoleh. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak. Omong-omong, saat ini Wonwoo memakai sweater maroon milik Mingyu, karena bajunya yang kemarin kotor berlumuran wine. Dia tampak menggemaskan karena sweater itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya, apalagi dengan kepala dimiringkan begitu, Wonwoo benar-benar manis.

"Baiklah." Sahut Wonwoo kemudian.

Mingyu mengangguk, dia keluar apartemen lebih dulu, sementara Wonwoo menyusul di belakangnya.

Saat di lift, Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Your hands looks so lonely. Would they like to met mine?" Tanyanya, yang sukses membuat Wonwoo merona sampai ke telinganya.

"You're so cheesy, Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo malu-malu.

Keduanya terdiam, bahkan sampai di dalam mobil. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang berucap apapun, kecuali Wonwoo yang menunjukkan jalan atau Mingyu yang menanyakan rute.

Sekitar setengah jam, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah di kompleks perumahan elit. Berada di kawasan Gangnam.

Mingyu mengamati rumah mewah itu. Terlihat sepi.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku berdua dengan nya." Sahut Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Kau mau mampir, Mingyu?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Aku pulang saja."

Wonwoo melambai, lalu tersenyum hangat. Ia membuka pintu gerbang. Tapi baru selangkah di pekarangan, Mingyu tiba-tiba meneriaki nya.

"Wonwoo apakah lusa kau senggang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aku akan menjemput mu lusa." Ucap Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Samar-samar, Mingyu melihat seorang pria menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu segera memutar balik mobilnya, pulang.

Tbc :)


	6. Oh my!

"Jadi, kau akan pergi?"

Wonwoo menoleh saat telinga nya menangkap suara bariton itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya, dadd." Sahutnya. Wonwoo kembali sibuk membuat sarapan. mengisi roti tangkup dengan daging asap buatannya. Juga menyeduh americano panas dalam cangkir, untuk sosok yang di anggap nya Ayah itu.

"Well, dia tampan. Sepertinya aku harus mulai merawat wajah ku karena posisi ku sedang terancam." Pria berumur awal empat puluhan tahun itu mengulas senyum, menggoda Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meliriknya, lalu mencebik kesal.

"Dadd, come on." Rengek Wonwoo, menyodorkan piring sarapan ke depan pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Siapa yang bisa menentang mu?" Tanyanya lagi, masih berusaha meledek Wonwoo.

"Dadd, cukup!" Wonwoo menatap galak ke arah pria itu, berusaha membuat nya takut.

Alih-alih menyeramkan, Wonwoo terlihat jelas sedang merajuk.

Pria itu tertawa, lalu mulai menyesap isi cangkir nya.

Sementara Wonwoo menarik kursi, kemudian duduk dan mulai makan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, keheningan menerpa mereka. Membuat Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan buka suara;

"Dadd, kau harus pulang. Sudah seminggu kau disini." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian. Menatap hati-hati pria itu.

Tapi ketika orang yang dipanggil nya 'Daddy' itu menoleh, Wonwoo justru memandangi map kerjanya yang bertuliskan nama sang ayah, Jung Yunho.

"Hm? Kau mengusir ku? Oh, posisiku benar-benar terancam." Bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru membercandai anak angkatnya lagi.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Dadd, aku serius. Kau harus pulang, Yerim merindukan mu, sepertinya." Ucapnya lagi.

Kali ini Yunho menghela nafas. Kemudian menyuap kan potongan terakhir rotinya.

"Dia takkan merindukan ku, Wonwoo. Gadis itu selalu sibuk dengan urusan nya sendiri. Dia mencari ku hanya ketika uang sakunya habis." Sahut Yunho, well, ia punya alasan sendiri untuk hal itu.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Tidak, dadd. Kau harus menjelaskannya. Mau sampai kapan Yerim salah paham dengan hubungan kita?" Kali ini Wonwoo dengan berani menatap Yunho.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu dengan suara yang lebih rendah dan hampir terdengar seperti geraman, Yunho berucap.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, Wonwoo."

Membuat pemuda manis itu kehilangan kata-kata dan akhirnya membisu sambil menghabiskan sisa susu vanilla nya.

Yunho hanya bisa mendengus saat Wonwoo naik ke lantai atas tanpa mengucap apapun padanya. Rumah itu seketika terasa dingin.

Mingyu merapihkan rambutnya sekali lagi di kaca spion mobil nya. Setelah memastikan tampilan nya sempurna, ia turun dari Ferarri merahnya. Tubuh jangkung nya di balut kemeja denim berwarna biru langit dengan celana denim senada. Sedangkan kakinya terlihat memakai sneakers putih yang membuat tampilan nya semakin kasual. Mingyu menghampiri pintu gerbang yang ada di depannya.

Tangan-tangan yang kokoh menekan bel, membuat samar-samar bunyinya terdengar. Tak lama, Wonwoo keluar dari pintu utama. Dengan senyum yang kelewat manis.

Mingyu balas tersenyum canggung, diam-diam ia merasa gugup. Melambai ke arah Wonwoo yang menghampiri nya. Membuka gerbang itu.

"Mau mampir dulu? Atau langsung berangkat?" Tanya Wonwoo, begitu mereka berhadapan.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Langsung berangkat?" Dan justru balik bertanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Membuat kesan manis memguar jelas darinya.

Tubuh ramping Wonwoo dibalut kemeja putih berkerah lebar dengan strip hitam mengelilingi kerahnya, yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana kain putihnya sepanjang mata kaki. Sedangkan kakinya, memakai sneakers putih yang serupa dengan milik Mingyu.

Tapi, yang membuat Mingyu salah fokus adalah baret hitam yang melengkapi penampilan Wonwoo. Ugh, benar-benar imut. Mingyu sampai merasa ingin membawa Wonwoo pulang dan menguncinya di kamar. Untuk di nikmati sendiri keimutan nya. Gemas.

"Siap berangkat?" Tanya Wonwoo yang sudah selesai menggembok pintu gerbang.

Mingyu yang masih salah fokus dengan penampilan Wonwoo justru bergumam,

"Cuteness overload."

Dan, Wonwoo yang berjarak selangkah di depannya, bisa mendengar nya dengan jelas. Wonwoo tertawa karena nya. Tertawa kecil yang membuat hidungnya mengkerut lucu. Astaga, tolong, Mingyu tidak tahan dengan semua kegemasan ini.

"Eh?" Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Siap berangkat?" Ulang Wonwoo sekali lagi.

Mingyu mengangguk kaku, lalu mendahului Wonwoo menghampiri mobil. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Wonwoo. Dan menahan tangannya, memastikan Wonwoo tidak terantuk atap mobil. Baru setelah itu Mingyu duduk di kursi kemudi.

Sekarang, gantian Wonwoo yang gugup karena meleleh atas perlakuan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan area Hongdae. Lalu pemuda jangkung itu mengajaknya turun, dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Kita beli minum dulu, yuk." Ajak Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka masuk kesebuah kafe dekat situ. Mingyu membeli iced americano sedangkan Wonwoo vanilla latte.

Mereka kembali berjalan bergandengan dengan minuman dingin di tangan masing-masing.

"Mingyu, kenapa kita kesini? Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Sebenarnya, bagi Wonwoo ini bukan kencan pertama nya. Dia sudah sering di ajak berkencan oleh pria-pria muda berdompet tebal, yang biasanya akan mengajaknya kencan yang kuno. Pergi ke restoran mewah dan makan bersama, atau sekedar duduk-duduk santai di kafe.

Tapi, Mingyu berbeda. Ia membuat Wonwoo berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalanan Hongdae yang padat.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk mu." Sahut Mingyu santai.

Kening Wonwoo berkerut. "Apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Kita nantikan saja~"

Dan Wonwoo cemberut dengan pipi menggembung. Sementara Mingyu tertawa melihatnya.

"Mingyu~ lelah~~" Wonwoo merengek sambil menggoyang-goyang kan lengan Mingyu yang menggenggam nya.

Mingyu berhenti. Minuman dingin mereka sudah habis sejak tadi, dan di gantikan dengan berbagai panganan ringan yang kiosnya berjajar di sepanjang jalanan Hongdae.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar ya." Melepas genggamannya sebentar lalu beralih merapihkan poni Wonwoo yang tampak basah karena keringat.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya lagi. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kerumunan, Wonwoo mengkerut. Tapi dia mencoba sabar. Dan kemudian, Mingyu menyuruhnya duduk di undakan tangga bersama orang-orang lainnya.

Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu, Wonwoo melihat sebuah band yang sedang tampil. Oh, sedang ada street busking rupanya. Wonwoo diam-diam tersenyum.

Dulu, saat sekolah menengah pertama, ketika ibunya masih ada dan masih kuat mengajak nya berjalan-jalan, ibunya akan mengajaknya menonton busking band lokal setelah belanja. Ah, Wonwoo rindu ibu nya.

Mereka larut dalam iringan musik dan ramainya orang-orang yang ikut bernyanyi.

"Ireon neoreul eojjeona neoreul bwado nega Deo senggagna~

Neoneun naege yuilhan eojjeona~"

"Nan eojjeona eojjeona~" Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, sementara yang dilirik mengulum senyum sambil terus bertepuk tangan. Berusaha menutupi rona yang menjalar dari pipi ketelinga nya.

"Geudereul eojjeona neo ttaemune nan ije eojjeona~

Pegeoghi maeil ah maeil ah maeil ah maeil nega joheun geol eojjeona~

Geudaeneun otteonga na ttaemune jamdeulki himdeulkka~

Swil teum eobsi seollege hamyeon eojjeona eojjeona~"

Bersamaan dengan sang vokalis band itu yang menyelesaikan liriknya, Mingyu mencondongkan badan, dan tanpa sadar mengecup pelan pipi Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu terhenyak beberapa saat.

Keduanya bertatapan, sebelum sama-sama saling mengalihkan tatapan dan tersenyum malu-malu akan jantung mereka yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Hujan deras mengguyur kompleks apartemen mewah itu. Mengucur deras dari awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit-langit Seoul.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Lalu menutup gorden saat sadar mentari sudah mulai membenamkan dirinya di ujung cakrawala. Tangannya terjulur menekan sakelar, menyalakan lampu-lampu ruang tamu yang terhubung dengan ruang duduk dan dapur.

"Ramyeon meokgeo hallae?"

Mingyu menoleh, dan menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum. Lalu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menata panci ramyeon di atas konter dapur. Asap mengepul menerpa penciuman Mingyu, membuat perutnya keroncongan.

Wonwoo menata makanan pendamping di sekitar panci, lalu menyodorkan sumpit ke depan Mingyu.

Tadinya, mereka berencana untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran China langganan Mingyu. Tapi sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari area Hongdae, hujan deras mengguyur. Dan mau tak mau, mereka berteduh ke tempat terdekat, yang tak lain adalah apartemen Mingyu.

"Selamat makan~" Wonwoo berucap girang, di akhiri dengan cengiran. Membuat Mingyu mau tak mau mengulum senyum.

"Seharusnya kita memesan samgyetang saja, Wonwoo. Tidak baik makan ramyeon instan begini." Ucap Mingyu, tapi tangannya bergerak menyumpit makanannya.

Wonwoo tergelak. Ia bangkit kemudian menghampiri kompor, meraih teko berisi teh melati hangat yang tadi di rebusnya. Membawanya ke meja, lalu mengisi cangkir-cangkir mereka dengan teh panas itu.

"Ey, sekali-kali kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya makan ramyeon panas di tengah hujan deras." Sahut Wonwoo, dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan dan senyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak menyumpit ramyeon dan menyuapkannya, meski begitu, telinganya mendengar kan Wonwoo dengan seksama.

"Lagi pula, aku kasihan pada kurir pengantarnya, dia harus bersusah-susah hujan-hujanan hanya untuk mengantar makanan orang." Lanjut Wonwoo, menyuapkan gulungan ramyeon kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, itu kan pekerjaan nya." Sanggah Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Lalu mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Hanya sesekali terdengar kunyahan atau tetesan kuah ramyeon yang mereka seruput.

"Hujan nya deras." Gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia meraih cangkir nya lalu menyesap tehnya, merasakan hangatnya teh menjalari perutnya.

Mingyu kembali menyumpit ramyeon, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke panci dan menarik ramyeon itu dengan bibirnya, di luar dugaan ternyata Wonwoo juga menyesap ujung ramyeon yang sama. Membuat mereka bertatapan.

Wonwoo berhenti mengunyah ramyeon nya. Tapi Mingyu justru meneruskan kunyahan nya. Membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat dan wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hidungnya bergesekan dengan hidung Mingyu. Dapat dirasakan nya dengan jelas nafas Mingyu yang menerpa wajahnya.

Jantung Wonwoo berdebar. Ketika bibirnya perlahan merasakan belah bibir Mingyu. Melumat dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, menimbulkan sensasi memabukkan yang bersatu dengan gurihnya ramyeon. Juga lidah panjang Mingyu yang menelusup celah bibirnya, mengambil alih ramyeon didalam mulutnya dan kembali melumat bibirnya.

Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menelan kunyahannya. Ia tersenyum tipis mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang memerah sempurna bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Menggemaskan.

Pemuda manis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Membuat tatapan mereka bertubrukan. Mingyu tersenyum manis dan Wonwoo merasa hatinya menghangat.

"Wonwoo, jadi kekasih ku, ya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan, dan Wonwoo merasa dirinya melambung ke ujung horizon.

Tbc :)

Sweet? Or cheesy?

Aku kobam dengan baretnya Wonwoo :)


	7. Video Game

"Ya, Mingyu." Sahut Wonwoo pendek. Diakhiri dengan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat hormon endorfin dalam diri Mingyu meledak-ledak karena luapan euforia yang di dapat nya.

Dengan cepat Mingyu membalas senyum manis Wonwoo dengan senyum kelewat lebarnya. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Wonwoo, lalu mengecup punggung tangan seputih porselen itu.

"Ah, Wonwoo~ aku bisa mati karena terlalu senang!" Seru Mingyu, girang bukan main. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar semakin keras dan tanpa sadar darah segar dari hidungnya meleleh, dia mimisan.

Wonwoo terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia menarik berlembar-lembar tisu dan menyusut tetesan darah Mingyu yang mengalir.

"Mingyu, kau berlebihan!" Pekik Wonwoo, panik bukan kepalang.

Tapi Mingyu justru cengengesan. "Aku sudah berusaha menahannya, Wonwoo. Tapi tubuhku bereaksi lebih." Sahut Mingyu, mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Wonwoo menyumpali salah satu lubang hidungnya dengan buntalan tisu.

Wonwoo mendengus. Diam-diam merasa malu. Baru kali ini dia melihat reaksi yang berlebihan begitu. Menandakan betapa bergejolaknya euforia yang Mingyu alami hanya karena sebuah kata setuju darinya.

"Sebaiknya kau berisitirahat, Mingyu. Mungkin kau kelelahan." Ucap Wonwoo, berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipi nya.

"Ey, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Aku hanya terlalu senang karena bisa memacari the most sweetest boy in this world." Sahut Mingyu enteng. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju sofa di depan tv tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo menunduk. Apa-apaan sebutan Mingyu tadi?

Mingyu terkekeh. Tangannya bergerak menekan remot tv, menyalakan layar 21 inchi itu dan menonton siaran komedi.

Sementara Wonwoo, sibuk membereskan dapur.

"Wonwoo, kau tak perlu mencuci piring nya, kita lakukan saja besok. Ini sudah mulai larut." Ucap Mingyu, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo kedinginan gara-gara mencuci piring di saat hujan deras. Meskipun penghangat ruangan sudah di nyalakan sejak tadi.

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu setelah mengeringkan tangannya.

"Terlambat, aku bahkan sudah selesai menyusun nya di rak." Cibir Wonwoo. Mendudukkan dirinya di antara kaki-kaki panjang Mingyu yang berselonjor di sofa.

Mingyu tersenyum. Mengusak helaian surai Wonwoo, kemudian menciumi pelipisnya. Membuat Wonwoo kegelian.

"Mingyu, ih!" Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mingyu, tapi pemuda jangkung itu justru meraih tubuh kurusnya kedalam pelukan. Kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Mimisan mu sudah berhenti?" Tanya Wonwoo, menghadapkan wajahnya pada Mingyu, dan memeriksa hidung mancung pemuda itu.

"Sudah, sayang~" Sahut Mingyu, berusaha menggoda Wonwoo.

Dan benar saja, rona merah samar-samar merebak di pipi Wonwoo.

Pemuda manis itu menunduk. Sementara Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Menyamankan dagunya di atas bahu pemuda itu.

"Sudah mengantuk, hm?" Tanya Mingyu, tangannya mengusap-usap lengan atas Wonwoo.

Sementara yang di tanya mengangguk. Kemudian menguap sambil mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur, yuk." Mingyu mematikan tv. Lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun, mengangkat Wonwoo, menggendong nya ala bridal.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo memekik kaget. Dengan refleks tangannya melingkari leher Mingyu.

"Dengan kecepatan cahaya melaju menuju kasur whussshhh~~" Seru Mingyu, menirukan gaya superhero tontonan anak-anak yang sedang populer.

Wonwoo tertawa karena nya. Sementara Mingyu setengah berlari menuju kamar nya.

Sepuluh menit setelah mereka selesai menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajahnya, keduanya terbaring berhadapan di atas ranjang empuk Mingyu, yang malam itu terasa lebih hangat.

Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya, kemudian tangannya melingkari pinggang Wonwoo, membawa pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Good night, sweetheart." Bisik Mingyu, dengan lembut mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

Membuat pemuda manis itu menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu, sambil terpejam Wonwoo bergumam.

"Good night too, Gyu."

Sepulang mengantar Wonwoo, Mingyu mendapati kakaknya di dalam unit apartemen nya. Entah bagaimana caranya wanita itu masuk, padahal Mingyu tak pernah memberitahukan password nya.

"Noona, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Mingyu heran, membuka hoodie nya dan menaruh nya asal di sofa. Kemudian duduk mendekati keponakannya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang.

Hyuna menghentikan aktifitas nya menyusun barang-barang Daehan di meja, lalu menatap adiknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku titip Daehan ya, aku harus pergi ke Thailand selama seminggu kedepan." Ucapnya kemudian.

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya hendak protes, sebelum Hyuna kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tenang saja, hanya untuk dua jam kedepan. Nanti si bajingan itu akan datang menjemput anaknya." Sahut Hyuna ringan. Tangannya bergerak menghampiri anak berumur lima tahun itu, mengganti pakaiannya yang belepotan krim cokelat dan remahan kripik.

Mingyu mengangguk paham, tapi dia mencela kalimat kakaknya.

"Noona, kau harus mulai berhenti memanggil Hyunseung Hyung dengan sebutan bajingan, kurasa." Mingyu melirik kakaknya yang sekarang sedang menyiapkan dot-dot susu Daehan.

Hyuna menggerling. "Dia pantas mendapat sebutan itu."

Mingyu menggeleng cepat. "Bagaimana kalau Daehan menirumu?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

Hyuna mendengus. "I see, Mingyu." Sahutnya malas.

Wanita itu berjalan cepat dengan kaki-kakinya di balut boots yang tinggi. Menghampiri anaknya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Daehan-ie, dengarkan eomma ya. Hari ini eomma akan pergi ke luar negeri, nanti Daehan-ie akan dijemput Appa dan tinggal di rumah Appa, paham?" Tanyanya, mengusak lembut helaian surai anak itu.

Daehan mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang mungil.

"Iya, eomma." Sahut anak itu.

Hyuna tersenyum. "Pintar." Pujinya.

Hyuna bangkit. "Dua jam lagi Appa akan menjemput, sekarang Daehan-ie bersama Mingyu samchon dulu, ya?" Tanya Hyuna lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi anak manis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan ibunya.

Hyuna meraih dompet nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Memberikan nya pada Mingyu. "Ini untuk jajan nya, dia belum makan siang, omong-omong. Aku titip padamu ya!"

Setelah mengusap rambut anak nya dan menciumi pipi gembil Daehan, Hyuna menghilang dari balik pintu.

Menyisakan Mingyu dan Daehan yang saling pandang.

"Daehan lapar?" Tanya Mingyu hati-hati. Walaupun sudah dekat dengan Daehan, ia tetap harus bersikap hati-hati, karena Daehan agak keras kepala seperti ibunya.

Bocah lucu berambut jamur itu mengangguk, lalu memamerkan cengirannya. "Hu'um." Sahutnya ceria.

Mingyu mau tak mau mengusak rambut anak itu. Gemas sekali.

"Mau makan apa, hm?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

Daehan terlihat berfikir. Dia menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangan, memasang pose berfikir yang menggemaskan.

"Bulgel?" Daehan melirik Mingyu, berharap Mingyu mengerti kata-kata nya yang tercadel-cadel begitu.

Mingyu tertawa. Ia tahu betul kalau biasanya Hyuna tidak pernah membiarkan anak nya makan makanan cepat saji. Dan biasanya juga, Mingyu lah yang diam-diam memberi Daehan makanan cepat saji.

"Siap!" Mingyu memasang pose salute seperti tentara yang akan menjalankan misi. Dan membuat Daehan tergelak dalam tawa.

Mingyu memangku bocah itu. "Sambil menunggu ayah mu datang, kita pergi ke subway, yuk." Ajak Mingyu.

Meraih uang yang tadi diberikan Hyuna dan keluar dari apartemen nya. Kebetulan, seratus meter dari apartemen nya ada sebuah restoran cepat saji yang cukup terkenal.

Saat sedang mengantri makanan untuk Daehan, Mingyu menerima sebuah pesan video, tapi ia tidak langsung memeriksa nya karena id pengirim nya tidak dikenal. Dan lagi pula, tangannya repot membawa nampan penuh berisi makan siang.

Mingyu menghampiri keponakannya yang duduk di dekat jendela. Lalu menyodorkan paket makan siang porsi anak-anak itu, dan membiarkan Daehan makan sendiri.

Mingyu justru sibuk berbalas chat dengan Wonwoo. Pemuda manis yang baru resmi jadi kekasihnya itu mengatakan kalau sore ini dia akan ada pemotretan di Jeju, hanya sekedar memberi informasi supaya Mingyu tidak mencarinya di rumah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan makan, Mingyu membawa Daehan kembali ke apartemen nya. Dan setengah jam kemudian, ayah dari bocah lucu itu datang.

Mingyu mendapati mantan suami kakaknya itu terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Rambutnya yang di cat abu-abu membuat kesan tua itu lebih kentara. Tubuhnya yang kurus di balut jas panjang formalnya, sepertinya ia baru pulang dari kantornya. Omong-omong, Hyunseung itu seorang pengacara. Dan dia cukup sibuk dalam bidangnya.

Satu fakta yang miris, Hyunseung biasa menangani perceraian banyak orang, tapi ia justru tidak bisa menghindari perceraian nya sendiri.

Pria itu menggendong Daehan, sementara supirnya menarik kopor dan tas-tas kecil berisi barang-barang anak itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Mingyu." Ucap Hyunseung, sekedar berbasa-basi.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya. "Santai saja, Hyung. Lagi pula aku juga senang menjaganya." Sahut Mingyu.

Hyunseung tersenyum. "Dia masih begitu ya?" Tanya Hyunseung lagi.

Mingyu tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud pria itu. Hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan dan tersenyum tipis.

Hyunseung menarik nafas. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada di antara kita yang bisa menghentikan nya. Aku hanya cemas dia terlibat hal-hal yang membahayakan nya." Ucapnya pria itu lagi, tangannya bergerak merapihkan helaian rambut anaknya.

Mingyu tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya dia agak kurang nyaman bicara dengan bekas kakak ipar nya ini, karena yah, bagaimana pun mereka tidak pernah dekat, bahkan ketika Hyunseung masih bersama Hyuna.

"Kufikir Noona juga tahu batasan nya, Hyung." Sahut Mingyu.

Hyunseung tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku permisi." Hyunseung berjalan menuju pintu, tapi sebelum itu dia membiarkan Daehan memberi salam pada pamannya.

"Daehan-ie, beri salam pada Mingyu samchon."

Bocah lucu itu melambai-lambai dalam gendongan ayahnya, mulut mungilnya bergumam,

"Dadah, samchon~" berulang kali. Yang dibalas Mingyu dengan lambaian tangan.

Setelah Hyunseung pergi dari apartemen nya, Mingyu pergi masuk kamar mandi. Selain waktu yang semakin petang, Mingyu juga merasa gerah karena hari ini cuaca cukup panas.

Mingyu masuk ke kamar mandi, dan keluar dari sana sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, dengan tubuh lebih segar dan rambut yang basah.

Mingyu segera berpakaian dan bermaksud mencari makan malam di luar, sekalian minum-minum bersama Seokmin dan teman-temannya. Mereka cukup akrab kembali belakangan ini.

Mingyu meninggalkan apartemen setelah memastikan ponselnya di isi daya, dan dia benar-benar lupa dengan pesan video yang di terima nya siang tadi.

Sekitar pukul tiga pagi, Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas samping kasurnya berdering tiada henti. Membuatnya mau tak mau memeriksa, dan mendapati nomor tak dikenal yang menelfon nya terus menerus. Terhitung ada lima panggilan tak terjawab di log panggilan nya, dari nomor yang sama.

Mingyu menggeram, sambil mengucek matanya yang berat, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Suara serak Mingyu terdengar mengudara.

Namun, tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana. Hanya terdengar suara krasak krusuk mencurigakan yang membuat Mingyu mau tak mau menajamkan pendengarannya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, panggilan terputus. Dan Mingyu mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati.

Orang kurang kerjaan macam apa yang menelfon dini hari begini?

Kemudian, sekalian memeriksa ponselnya, Mingyu teringat pesan video yang di terima nya kemarin siang. Dan, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isinya.

Video berdurasi kurang dari satu menit itu menampilkan kakaknya yang terikat dengan rantai dan tali-tali berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah gag ball menyumpali mulutnya.

Samar-samar Mingyu mendengar isakan Hyuna, "selamatkan aku, tolong."

Mingyu menggeram. Dan dia mendapati sebuah pesan singkat mengiringi video itu. Berisi sebuah alamat dan sebaris kalimat;

"Come and save her, dude."

Tbc

Mingyu bucin banget ya? Sebucin itulah aku pada Wonwoo :" hwhwhwhw

Vomment juseyong~ :3

Buat kalian yang sering baca ff ku pasti gak aneh adegan begini :3 ya ampun otakku :3


	8. Trap

Mingyu tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa fikiran nya berkabut dan dia tidak dapat mempertimbangkan apapun lagi. Dengan begitu serampangan ia turun dari kasurnya.

Menyambar celana jeans longgar dan hoodie abu-abu dari dalam lemarinya, lalu memakainya. Mengabaikan wajah bantal dan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur.

Mingyu tidak lagi berfikir panjang. Otaknya hanya di penuhi bayangan kakaknya yang menderita karena di sandera orang.

Terlebih lagi mengingat kalau ia sudah terlambat beberapa jam untuk menjemput kakaknya itu. Mingyu makin tidak karuan.

Pemuda itu meraih kunci mobilnya, keluar dari unit apartemen nya, dan dengan serampangan mengendarai mobil menuju alamat yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Wonwoo menatap keluar jendela mobil yang di tumpangi nya. Sementara manajernya duduk di sebelahnya. Di bagian depan, dua orang yang mengaku perwakilan dari perusahaan yang mengontrak Wonwoo duduk bersebelahan.

Mereka akan menuju bandara, karena Wonwoo ada pemotretan di Jeju.

Biasanya, Wonwoo akan berangkat bersama sepuluh orang staff agensi, mengingat ada begitu banyak keperluan yang harus di bawanya.

Tapi kali ini, Wonwoo merasa janggal. Manajernya bilang kalau staff akan menyusul mereka di belakang dengan minibus, sedangkan mereka berangkat lebih dulu karena perbedaan penerbangan.

Ini benar-benar aneh, fikir Wonwoo. Selain itu, sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa agak curiga dengan manajernya. Karena pria itu adalah manajer barunya yang baru mulai bekerja seminggu lalu, karena manajer lama Wonwoo mengundurkan diri.

Wonwoo masih belum percaya pada pria itu.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang di kursi depan, dua pria itu lebih cocok menjadi tukang pukul dari pada perwakilan perusahaan sebenarnya. Wonwoo sampai bergidik ngeri melihat jambang yang tumbuh lebat di pipi salah satu dari mereka. Sedangkan yang satunya berkepala botak dengan wajah mulus yang tampak mengerikan.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa firasat buruk.

Wonwoo kembali mengamati jalanan. Tapi ia lagi-lagi merasa aneh. Seingatnya, ini jalan yang berbeda dengan yang biasa mereka lalui untuk mencapai bandara.

"Hyung, kau yakin kita tak salah jalan?" Tanya Wonwoo, menatap manajernya itu.

Sementara yang di tatap sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di layar tablet dalam pangkuannya.

"Tidak, Wonwoo." Sahut pria itu singkat.

Tapi seperempat jam kemudian, Wonwoo tahu kalau pria itu berbohong. Karena dia tiba-tiba saja keluar, dan meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Wonwoo berteriak-teriak dalam mobil yang melaju luar biasa kencang itu. Tapi adalah salah seorang pria mirip tukang pukul itu pindah ke kursi belakang, dan menyumpali mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Wonwoo merasa air matanya mengalir dan kesadaran nya mulai meredup. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bibirnya bergumam.

"Mingyu, tolong aku."

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya. Di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan sebuah tittle salah satu club malam paling terkenal dan diminati di Seoul.

Dahinya mengernyit, sambil menatapi dari sudut ke sudut gedung itu. Bukankah bangunan itu terlalu mencolok untuk di jadikan tempat penyanderaan? Terlalu terbuka dan mudah di lacak orang-orang.

Dan lagi, orang gila macam apa yang menculik dan menyandera kakaknya itu?

Mingyu melirik jam kecil yang menempel di atas dashboard mobil bersebelahan dengan boneka mungil yang di belinya bersama Wonwoo kemarin.

Omong-omong soal Wonwoo, Mingyu tiba-tiba saja jadi khawatir. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menyapu keluar jendela, menyusuri area parkir tempatnya saat ini.

Haruskah ia turun? Lalu, bagaimana dengan polisi?

Mingyu terdiam. Menyesali kecerobohannya yang berangkat begitu saja. Maka, Mingyu akhirnya mengirim pesan di grup chat agensinya.

Alamat tempatnya berada sekarang dan juga perihal yang terjadi.

Sesaat setelah Mingyu menekan 'send' seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil nya dengan tidak sabaran.

Mingyu menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Dan menatap was-was dua orang pria bertubuh kekar yang berdiri di depan pintu nya.

"Get out!"suruh salah satu di antara mereka. Mingyu mengernyit mendengar bahasa Inggris kaku dengan logat yang aneh itu.

Tapi, ia turun juga. Dia masih kebingungan saat tiba-tiba saja dua orang itu menutup kepalanya dengan sebuah kantong kain hitam dan mengikat tangan nya.

"Hei! Lepas aku sialan!" Teriak Mingyu, berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Shut up, dude!"

Dan kemudian, Mingyu merasa tubuhnya di dorong-dorong. Dan kakinya berjalan dengan terseret-seret, tubuhnya setengah di angkat oleh dua orang itu.

Mingyu tidak begitu ingat, tapi sepanjang jalan, samar-samar dia mencium asap nikotin dan bau alkohol. Juga terdengar bunyi musik yang berdentum-dentum. Menandakan mereka melewati area club malam.

Dua orang itu membawanya turun ke basement, dan melewati begitu banyak anak tangga yang lebih menurun lagi. Mingyu mengernyit dalam diam. Ruang bawah tanah?

Kemudian, Mingyu merasa kakinya melewati lorong yang panjang dan sempit. Lorong itu terasa berbelok-belok dan dinding-dinding nya begitu dingin saat tangan nya tak sengaja menyentuh. Juga, gelap. Karena ia tak merasakan bias cahaya sedikitpun.

Setelah hampir seperempat jam, dari balik kain hitam yang membungkus matanya, Mingyu melihat cahaya yang menembus kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser dan bunyi 'ting' seperti lift tertutup.

Kemudian, ia merasa melewati pintu tersebut, begitu masuk, ia mendengar beberapa orang -sepertinya- yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

Terakhir, Mingyu merasa tubuhnya di dorong paksa dan ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Wonwoo membuka matanya, dan ia terbelalak saat menyadari sekujur tubuhnya di ikat dan sebuah choker berantai melingkari leher nya. Badannya terasa sakit dan pegal. Apalagi punggungnya yang di paksa menyandar pada dinding di belakang dan tungkai nya yang di paksa duduk di sudut ruangan itu.

Semuanya remang-remang. Wonwoo paham betul, saat ini dia di culik - di sekap tepatnya. Ia tak asing dengan adegan begini seperti di film-film Hollywood.

Tapi, Wonwoo tak habis pikir seberapa miskin orang yang menyandera nya ini, apa dia tak punya uang untuk membeli lampu? Atau setidaknya beri dia senter agar merasa tidak se-sesak ini di dalam kegelapan.

Melepas fikiran tentang itu, Wonwoo berupaya melepas ikatan tangannya. Ia bergerak-gerak kasar sebisanya. Tak peduli nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya luar biasa lemas.

"Arghh! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Teriak Wonwoo, menghabiskan sisa tenaganya sampai tenggorokan nya terasa kering.

"Sssttsss. . . Diamlah!" Samar-samar, Wonwoo mendengar isyarat yang menyuruhnya diam itu.

Wonwoo memicingkan mata, diam-diam ia merasa merinding. Takut-takut kalau yang bersuara tadi adalah hantu.

Meskipun gelap, Wonwoo bisa menangkap ada orang lain yang juga di sekap bersama nya di situ. Sepertinya dua atau tiga orang. Dan semua nya laki-laki bertubuh kurus sepertinya. Yang di ikat tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Wonwoo. "Kau bukan hantu, kan?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Terdengar kekehan kecil menyahut. "Bukan. Tenang lah, sia-sia saja kau berontak. Ikatannya terlalu kencang." Balas sebuah suara. Ia berbisik, tapi Wonwoo masih bisa menangkap suaranya dengan jelas.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa tenang di ikat begini?" Sebuah suara menyahut lagi.

"Manusia sialan yang mengikat kita!" Balas suara lainnya.

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang. Ada sebersit lega yang menghampiri. Setidaknya, ia tidak sendirian di sini.

"Apa kalian tahu kita ada dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

Ketiga pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu suara lembut yang pertama tadi terdengar lagi. Berbisik mengalun melalui udara.

"Sepertinya ruang bawah tanah." Sahut suara itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Ia fikir ketiga pemuda itu lebih dulu di sini.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu?" Sahut sebuah suara yang lebih ringan.

"Sepertinya kita di kumpulkan dalam waktu yang berdekatan." Balas seseorang lagi.

Wonwoo pusing rasanya mendengar hanya suara yang saling bersahutan itu, setidaknya ia ingin melihat rupa ketiga orang itu.

Tapi, karena penasaran, Wonwoo akan bertanya satu hal lagi. Dan dia akan menarik kesimpulan dari tiap jawaban itu. Mungkin saja saling berhubungan.

"Apa pekerjaan kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Hening sesaat. Ketiga pemuda itu mungkin merasa kalau Wonwoo terlalu cerewet. Tapi kemudian, suara-suara itu terdengar lagi, saling bersahutan.

"Aku hanya seorang pemilik kafe kecil di Myeongdong."

"Aku pelayan restoran."

"Aku pegawai bank."

Lagi-lagi pusing terasa mendera Wonwoo. Pekerjaan-pekerjaaan itu terlalu random. Dan dia masih belum tahu benang merah yang saling menghubungkan nya.

"Kau sendiri?" Sebuah suara balik bertanya pada Wonwoo, ia tahu itu adalah suara yang sempat menentang ucapan si suara lembut tadi.

"Aktor?" Wonwoo berucap ragu-ragu. Haruskah ia katakan kalau dirinya adalah aktor film porno yang baru debut beberapa Minggu lalu?

Tapi kemudian ia harus menelan kembali semua fikiran itu, saat terdengar suara derap beberapa pasang kaki yang mendekat di iringi derit pintu terbuka, dan lampu yang di nyalakan. Membuat Wonwoo mengecilkan pupil matanya yang tidak siap dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerpa. Ruangan itu terang benderang seketika.

Wonwoo mengernyit, di lihat nya sekitar tiga orang perempuan berwajah oriental yang jangkung. Tubuh ketiganya di balut gaun selutut. Dua diantaranya berwarna putih sedangkan yang di tengah, berambut sebahu bergaun merah.

Mereka bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak di mengerti. Lalu kemudian, salah satu yang bergaun putih keluar. Sedangkan yang satu lagi menarik kursi untuk di duduki gadis bergaun merah itu.

"Halo, para bottom-bottom manis~ lihat betapa seksinya kalian!" Ucap si gaun merah itu, kalimat nya terdengar aneh dengan logat yang asing. Membuat Wonwoo hampir tidak bisa mengerti ucapannya.

Si gaun merah itu mengangkat sebelah kakinya, tumpang kaki dengan pose angkuh yang begitu kentara. Wajah jutek nya di bingkai oleh poni pendek yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu tiri dalam dongeng Cinderella.

Wonwoo menatap benci gadis itu, ingin sekali ia meludahi wajah sombong nya. Apa-apaan menculik dan menyekapnya begini? Apa tujuannya?

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran terbersit dalam benak Wonwoo, mungkin saja gadis-gadis itu adalah seorang hiperseks yang menculik para lelaki untuk di jadikan pemuas seks nya. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri.

"Hohoi~ lihat, kita punya aktor rookie yang sedang naik daun. Nice to meet you, Beanie." Gadis itu menghampiri Wonwoo, menyadari bahwa pemuda manis itu menatapnya penuh kebencian, di saat sandera yang lain menunduk.

Wonwoo berdecih. "Aku sama sekali tak senang bertemu dengan mu!" Balas Wonwoo ketus. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu mengerti bahasanya, meski pengucapan gadis itu benar-benar payah.

Si gadis menarik seringai. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan gaya kelewat menjengkelkan.

Berselang beberapa lama, gadis yang tadi menghilang dibalik pintu itu kembali, kali ini terdengar gedebak gedebuk dan bentakan-bentakan dalam bahasa asing, suara segerombolan laki-laki.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Gadis itu menyandera lebih banyak dari yang di kiranya.

Di belakang gadis tadi, ada sekitar sepuluh orang pria masuk secara bergiliran. Tiga di antaranya dalam keadaan terikat, dengan dua orang masing-masing memegangi tiap-tiap orang yang diikat itu.

Wonwoo paham, mereka yang di ikat adalah sandera sedangkan sisanya adalah anak buah gadis bergaun merah. Mengingat tingkah nya seperti boss.

Wonwoo ingat dua di antara pria-pria kekar itu adalah yang berkomplot dengan manajernya dan menculik nya dengan dalih pemotretan.

Tapi, Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kala ia melihat salah satu dari pria yang terikat itu, adalah kekasih nya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan suara nya, serta merta ia berteriak meski lehernya terasa tercekat.

"Mingyu!"

Pemilik nama itu menoleh, tatapan mereka bertabrakan dan Wonwoo bisa melihat keterkejutan itu dengan jelas dalam tatapan Mingyu.

Tapi tatapan terkejut itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kemarahan.

Dan, hal itu menimbulkan seringan iblis di bibir bergincu tebal milik si gadis bergaun merah itu.

Tbc :)

Kangen gak?


	9. Cherry on top

Mingyu menatap penuh kemarahan akan keberadaan Wonwoo, lalu pandangan nyalangnya beralih pada gadis bergaun merah itu.

"JALANG SIALAN! LEPASKAN WONWOO!" Bentak Mingyu murka, kali ini ia kembali memberontak dan membuat pria-pria yang memegangi nya itu kewalahan.

Sampai kemudian, salah satu pria itu menghantam rahang Mingyu dengan kepalan tangannya.

BUAGH!

Hanya sekali, tapi Mingyu bisa merasa rahangnya bergetar dan mungkin nyaris retak. Kepalan tangan pria itu tidak main-main. Mau tak mau, Mingyu berhenti berontak. Meski tatapan nyalangnya tetap mengarah pada gadis itu.

Wonwoo yang melihat kejadian itu, berseru "Jangan pukul dia!" Dan tanpa sadar air mata nya bercucuran.

Gadis itu menyeringai remeh. "Oh, lihatlah aktor kita menangis." Ia berjongkok, mengusap air mata Wonwoo dengan sikap kelewat menyebalkan.

Wonwoo menunduk, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berdenyut di dadanya saat melihat Mingyu di pukul begitu.

Gadis itu mengalihkan atensi dengan isyarat kepada para bawahannya, pria-pria kekar dengan wajah kelewat sangar seperti algojo itu. Memerintahkan agar mendudukkan Mingyu dan sandera lainnya yang baru datang.

Setelah semuanya terduduk di lantai, gadis itu kembali berucap.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah lengkap, aku akan mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Cherry. Tapi semua orang memanggilku Queen." Ucapnya, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya angkuh dan kalimat-kalimat sombong nya yang di bumbui logat aneh.

Mingyu mendecih. Membuang muka dan menatap Wonwoo yang masih menunduk. Berada di seberangnya.

Mingyu meringis. Wonwoo pasti benar-benar tertekan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia jadi sandera begitu. Diam-diam Mingyu merasa bersalah, begitu ceroboh dan tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo.

"Okay, sekarang aku akan biarkan kalian istirahat. Karena besok kalian akan mengalami hari yang berat." Gadis itu kembali berucap, mematri seringai iblis yang benar-benar tampak mengerikan.

Kemudian setelah nya, Cherry keluar dari ruang itu, bersama pasukannya. Pintu tertutup dan orang-orang dalam ruangan itu saling berpandangan.

Mingyu cepat-cepat memanggil Wonwoo, "Pssts, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan nanar. Membuat Mingyu merasa hatinya teriris. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat orang tercinta dalam keadaan begitu, lebih menyakitkan lagi, karena Mingyu ada di sana namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Mingyu, aku takut."

Dan Mingyu, merasa dunianya runtuh.

Setelah memastikan semua urusan nya di bandara selesai, Hyuna buru-buru pergi ke parkiran, dan di sana sudah menunggu taksi yang di pesankan pihak mitra bisnisnya.

Hyuna tersenyum, dengan wajah lelah dia naik kedalam taksi itu, yang membawa nya menuju hotel.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, karena hotel yang akan di tempati Hyuna memang tidak begitu jauh dari bandara. Ia menyeret tas nya dan menunjukkan struk pemesanan nya lewat ponselnya, membuat resepsionis hotel yang berdiri di balik meja itu buru-buru memberinya kunci kamar. Lalu menyuruh seorang bell boy untuk membawakan barang-barang nya.

Hyuna memesan kamar di lantai dua, tadinya dia ingin lantai satu, agar mudah baginya untuk keluar masuk hotel tanpa perlu naik lift. Tapi yang tersisa hanya di lantai dua, jadilah dia memesan kamar bernomor 57 itu.

Hyuna mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberi tip pada bell boy yang membawakan kopornya. Kemudian dia segera membuka pintu.

Baru selangkah kakinya menapak kamar yang luas dan cantik itu, tapi pandangan nya terpaku pada seikat Cherry yang tergeletak di lantai.

Seketika, Hyuna merasa tubuhnya lemas. Dan sejenak tubuhnya menegang. Mencoba untuk berpikir positif, Hyuna segera masuk membawa kopernya.

Menutup pintu, kemudian memeriksa ponselnya.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia keluar lagi sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Dasar gadis gila!"

Wonwoo tidak tahu sekarang ini siang atau malam, dan jam berapa. Tapi melihat respon alami tubuh nya, dia berasumsi kalau saat ini sudah malam. Sandera-sandera itu tampak lesu dan terkantuk-kantuk, meski kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di wajah mereka.

Tadi, sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu, ada dua orang pria suruhan Cherry yang datang mengantarkan makan malam. Biasa saja, mereka di beri makan selayaknya, meski hati bertanya-tanya makanan itu di racuni atau tidak.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya, matanya melirik Mingyu yang tampak memejamkan matanya di seberangnya. Beralih ke seluruh ruangan, sebagian sudah mulai terlelap meski dalam posisi terduduk menyandar.

Wonwoo sudah mengenal seisi ruangan itu, karena mereka memang sempat berkenalan tadi, memutuskan untuk saling mengenal karena merasa senasib sepenanggungan.

Tiga orang pemuda yang tadi sempat saling menyahut pertanyaan Wonwoo adalah Jungwoo, Sihyun, dan Ten.

Sedangkan tiga orang yang dibawa bersama Mingyu tadi adalah Yongguk, Taeyong, dan Lucas.

Selain Mingyu dan Wonwoo, tidak ada yang saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi menariknya, Ten ternyata mengenal Cherry, dia mengaku teman SMP gadis itu.

"Wonwoo, kau sudah tidur?" Pertanyaan Mingyu menginterupsi Wonwoo.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu, lalu menggeleng. Wonwoo mengernyit memperhatikan Mingyu yang terlihat berusaha untuk bangkit. Ikatan tangannya di bagian depan membuat nya susah. Terlebih, Mingyu merasa sangat lelah.

Namun, ia tetap berusaha. Dan pada percobaan entah kesekian kalinya, dengan agak melompat mengandalkan kaki panjangnya, Mingyu berhasil bangun. Dengan agak sempoyongan dan terseok-seok ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya persis di sebelah Mingyu, ia mengisi ruang kosong di sebelah Wonwoo dengan tiga sandera lainnya yang memang tempatnya agak berjauhan dengan pemuda itu.

Mingyu menggeser lagi duduknya, membuat tubuh mereka berdempetan. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan Mingyu.

"Aku tak bisa jauh-jauh darimu, Wonwoo." Bisik Mingyu lembut, Wonwoo mengangguk. Perasaannya menghangat, setidaknya dia tidak sendirian dalam penyanderaan tak beralasan ini.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, bersandar di bahu ku, setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan untuk mu sekarang." Bisik Mingyu lagi, suaranya mengalun di telinga Wonwoo, dan membuat kecemasan Wonwoo sedikit berkurang.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak, maafkan aku, Wonwoo. Aku tak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik." Mingyu menunduk.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Ini bukan salahmu, Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo.

Perlahan, pemuda manis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Mingyu, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Setidaknya, bahu Mingyu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa menenangkan nya saat ini. Keberadaan Mingyu membuat nya merasa agak tenang.

Wonwoo tidak tahu sekarang ini sudah pagi atau belum, tapi sayup-sayup suara orang yang membentak-bentak menginterupsi tidurnya. Bukan masalah bentakan, Wonwoo biasa di bentak. Masalahnya, orang-orang itu berteriak-teriak dalam bahasa asing.

Membuat Wonwoo merasa berada di planet lain. Well, untuk yang bicara bahasa Inggris, Wonwoo masih paham, meskipun orang itu bicara dengan aksen yang aneh dan pronounncetation yang parah.

"Get up, stupid!"

Wonwoo terbangun, menatap sekeliling dan melihat orang-orang suruhan Cherry yang sedang membangunkan para sander itu dengan paksa.

Mereka menendang dan bahkan tak segan menyiram dengan air botolan.

Sejenak, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, mood nya buruk melihat adegan kekerasan begitu membuka mata. Tapi kemudian yang bertabrakan dengan tatapan nya adalah sepasang mata licik milik gadis itu, yang lagi-lagi bergaun merah, dengan model yang berbeda.

"Wah wah, lihat aktor kita sudah bangun!" Cherry bertepuk tangan sambil menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih setengah sadar.

Ketika gadis itu berjongkok di depannya, Wonwoo baru sadar kalau Mingyu tidak ada di sebelahnya, begitu juga beberapa sandera. Dia hanya melihat Taeyong dan Jungwoo yang tersisa.

"Apa mau mu?" Kali ini Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk menentang ucapan Cherry.

Gadis itu merespon dengan seringai lebar yang menghiasi bibir berpoles merah nya. "Tenang saja, Wonwoo sayang, kau akan tahu apa mau ku setelah ini." Sahutnya.

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Romantis sekali ya bersandar di bahu pacar." Ejek gadis itu lagi.

Wonwoo mendesis. Tapi ia yakin gadis di depannya itu pasti sudah mencari informasi tentang nya. Sampai-sampai ia tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu yang bahkan belum di ketahui siapapun.

Gadis itu berdiri lagi, lalu memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya agar membawa Wonwoo.

Berbeda dengan sandera lain yang di seret-seret, Wonwoo justru di bawa salah satu pria berotot itu dengan menggendong nya di pundak, dipanggul seperti karung beras.

"Turunkan aku! Sialan!" Wonwoo memberontak, kakinya menendang-nendang tapi kemudian ia mendapat bentakan dan sebuah tamparan di bokong nya.

Plak!

"Shut up, dude."

Wonwoo meringis, rasanya panas dan pasti akan berbekas di kulit nya. Wonwoo akhirnya diam, dan mencoba mencari cara lain untuk berontak, atau kabur dari tempat ini.

Wonwoo tidak tahu dia akan di bawa kemana, tapi mereka membawanya masuk ke dalam lift, dan menekan tombol paling atas bertuliskan rooftop.

️️️

Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya setelah orang yang membawa nya paksa menurunkan nya. Mereka ada di atap sebuah gedung.

Wonwoo tidak tahu tinggi nya berapa, tapi sepertinya tinggi sekali karena sejauh mata memandang ia hanya melihat awan dan langit.

Di sana, tepat di tengah-tengah ada Cherry yang duduk di atas kursi lipat, dengan dua orang pengawalnya di kanan kiri.

Dan para sandera di tempatkan berpencar, dengan kawalan masing-masing.

Wonwoo hanya mengernyit saat Cherry bicara dengan orang suruhan nya, dan kemudian, Lucas dan Jungwoo di bawa ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Apa maunya?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung. Jaraknya sekitar tiga meter dari tempat orang-orang itu.

"Kalian, bersenggama lah di depanku, atau ku lempar kalian dari atas gedung ini." Suruh Cherry santai.

Semua sandera yang mendengar nya terkejut bukan main. Gila apa?

Terlebih Lucas dan Jungwoo yang menjadi objek kalimat itu.

Mereka berpandangan, serius. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal, dan Lucas juga straight, dia punya pacar di rumah. Sedangkan Jungwoo juga bertunangan dengan seorang wanita, dan dia diculik saat sedang fitting baju pengantin.

"Dia menculik kami semua untuk di suruh berbuat memalukan begitu? Didepan sekian pasang mata?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan. Beruntungnya, pria bertubuh kekar di belakangnya tidak mengerti kata-kata nya.

"Gadis gila, cuih!" Umpat Lucas, dia bahkan dengan berani meludah di depan gadis itu.

Tapi kemudian, teriakan memilukan terdengar dari pemuda itu.

Ctar! Ctar!

Dia mendapat dua cambukan dari anak buah Cherry. Karena mengatai dan meludahi gadis itu.

Jungwoo yang di sebelahnya memandang penuh kengerian.

Cherry bangkit, lalu tertawa layaknya iblis. Terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Dia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melepas tali yang mengikat Lucas dan Jungwoo, tapi belenggu itu malah di gantikan dengan todongan pistol terkokang di kepala masing-masing pemuda malang itu.

"Lakukan perintah ku, atau kuledakkan kepala kalian!"

Tbc :)

review juseyong~


	10. Game Changer

Bandara internasional Bangkok tetap ramai seperti biasanya, meski waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari, tidak menyurutkan kesibukan sama sekali. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan terburu-buru sambil menarik koper mereka atau menggandeng pasangan masing-masing.

Dan di antara hiruk pikuk itu, seorang wanita cantik tengah terduduk menyandar di lobby. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan yang sekiranya bisa di selesaikan, Hyuna langsung pergi ke bandara lagi. Keadaan benar-benar kacau. Padahal seharusnya ia rapat dan menyiapkan proyek dengan salah satu rumah produksi mitra bisnisnya, untuk membahas mengenai web series dewasa yang telah mereka rencanakan.

Tapi semuanya kacau, hanya karena penemuan seikat ceri di dalam kamar hotel.

Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan matanya mengantuk. Tapi mana bisa ia tertidur di situasi darurat begini?

Hyuna meraih ponselnya, menatap lesu layar datar ponsel pintar itu, menunggu kabar terbaru dari salah satu pegawai nya. Ia melirik tiket dan paspor yang tergeletak di pangkuannya, penerbangan nya masih lama.

Kemudian, sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo? Bagaimana? Dia ada tidak?" Hyuna buru-buru bertanya bahkan ketika orang di sana belum membuka mulut untuk membalas salamnya.

Hyuna terdiam sejenak mendengar balasan dari seberang sana.

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang, kemungkinan besok siang aku sampai. Ya, sekarang coba kau minta petugas keamanan apartemen nya untuk memeriksa cctv." balas Hyuna lagi.

Panggilan terputus. Dan wanita itu lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang. Dengan langkah lesu ia bangkit, menarik kopernya untuk check-in.

"Lakukan perintah ku atau ku ledakkan kepala kalian!"

Wonwoo berjengit dan bergidik ngeri mendengar nya. Menatap wanita bergaun merah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu kemudian Wonwoo meringis.

"Dia itu psikopat atau bagaimana?" Gumam Wonwoo.

Bukan hanya Wonwoo, orang-orang yang menjadi sandera lainnya pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Ucapan-ucapan dari gadis bergaun merah itu benar-benar di luar ekspektasi.

Lucas menoleh ke arah Jungwoo, yang di balas tatapan penuh nanar dan memohon belas kasihan. Lucas meringis, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu pada Jungwoo? Tentu saja dia tak tega.

"Cepat, Lucas Wong! Kau top nya, dan Jungwoo bottom." Lagi-lagi Cherry berucap santai, kali ini bahkan sambil menopang dagu.

Ugh, Wonwoo merasa perutnya mual.

"Kau dengar tidak?!" Bentak Cherry, terlihat mulai naik darah.

"Ti-tidak, aku tak bisa melakukannya." Lucas menunduk.

Di luar dugaan, Cherry bangkit dari duduknya, dan merebut cambuk yang tadi di pegang anak buahnya, kemudian menghampiri Lucas dan mengangkat cambuk nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ku beri kau satu kesempatan! Cepat!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, sialan!" Balas Lucas, menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

Cherry menyeringai. Ia lalu mengayunkan cambuknya, berkali-kali, di iringi oleh teriakan dan rintihan kesakitan dari Lucas.

Ctar!

Ctar!

Ctar!

Ctar!

Ctar!

"Argh! Henti-hkan. . ." Lucas ambruk, tubuhnya tersungkur di atas lantai beton itu. Sementara Jungwoo di sebelahnya menatap nya ngeri.

"Hah, sial. Seharusnya aku mendapat tontonan menarik, tapi malah harus repot-repot mencambuk orang seperti mu." Cherry menyeka dahinya dengan punggung tangan, mengibaskan cambuk nya lalu melempar nya pada anak buahnya.

Ia kembali melangkah angkuh dan duduk di kursinya, meninggalkan Lucas yang hampir semaput karena cambukan nya.

"Bawa mereka ke pinggir!" Cherry menunjuk Lucas dan Jungwoo, yang kemudian segera di seret menepi oleh anak buahnya.

Wonwoo menatap ngeri Lucas yang terkulai beberapa langkah di sebelahnya. Mengerikan. Wonwoo bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas daging yang menyembul dan darah yang mengalir dari luka cambuk yang menganga cukup lebar itu. Ugh, rasanya pasti perih dan ngilu sekali.

Cherry kembali sibuk duduk menopang dagu, kali ini salah satu pengawalnya mengipasi nya.

"Hm, sekarang coba kita lihat pertunjukan berikutnya." Gumamnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Menatap para sandera nya bergiliran.

Kemudian, sebuah seringai tercipta dan pilihan nya jatuh pada Taeyong dan Ten.

"Ten, kau pasti akan mempersembahkan pertunjukan terbaik untuk teman lama mu ini kan?"

Pemuda yang berdiri satu meter di depannya itu membuang muka. Tak sudi membalas tatapan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada teman yang menculik temannya dan mempermalukan nya seperti ini, Cherry." Balas Ten, dengan suara rendah yang agak serak.

"Jujur saja, kau juga diam-diam suka pada Lee Taeyong, kan?" Cherry mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagu, kemudian menggerling mengejek ke arah Ten yang terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

Taeyong yang merasa nama di sebut-sebut menoleh, menatap bergantian Cherry dan Ten.

Sebenarnya, Taeyong merasa tidak asing pada gadis bergaun merah itu dan pada pemuda kurus yang sekarang berdiri setengah meter di sebelahnya itu. Wajah mereka familiar.

"Kau ingat, Lee Taeyong, perkemahan internasional yang di adakan di Bangkok, lima tahun lalu?" Tanya Cherry. Kali ini menatap Taeyong.

Pemuda dengan wajah bak tokoh webtoon kabur itu terlihat mengingat-ngingat. Kemudian pupil matanya membesar, sebuah ingatan menyeruak dalam ingatan nya.

"Tunggu dulu, itu kalian? Gadis dan pemuda yang ku tolong saat penjelajahan hutan?" Taeyong akhirnya bersuara, bertanya dengan ragu.

Cherry tertawa puas. "Benar. Itu kami. Dan pemuda yang waktu itu kau tolong saat nyaris terperosok ke jurang adalah orang yang saat ini berdiri di sebelah mu."

"Bagaimana Ten, seharusnya kau berterimakasih, aku membantu mu menemukan orang yang kau sukai sejak lama. Bahkan memberi mu kesempatan untuk bercinta dengannya!" Lanjut gadis itu, menyeringai.

Taeyong menatap tajam gadis itu, sementara Ten hanya menunduk kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dan kau tidak tahu terima kasih, gadis sialan!" Balas Taeyong.

"Halah, banyak omong! Sudah cepat lakukan." Sergah Cherry, tak sabaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan Sudi melakukannya!" Balas Taeyong.

"Ck, todongkan pistol nya." Cherry melipat tangannya.

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Taeyong merasakan sebuah permukaan bulat dan dingin menempel di pelipisnya. Sebuah moncong revolver.

Cherry menarik seringai nya. "Masih, menolak?"

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. "Tidak-"

Tapi sesuatu di luar dugaan terjadi.

"Buka borgolnya, aku akan melakukannya!" Ucap Ten, meski suaranya terdengar bergetar dan serak.

Cherry kembali tertawa. "Buka borgolnya!"

Dan pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Ten pun bergerak membuka borgol besi dengan warna hot pink itu.

Taeyong melotot, menatap tak percaya ke arah pemuda kurus di samping nya itu.

"Kau gila!" Bentak Taeyong, marah.

"A-aku, aku tidak keberatan, dari pada kau terluka, Taeyong." Balas Ten, mencoba tenang. Setelah borgol nya di lepas, pemuda itu pun melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Ten!" Bentak Taeyong.

"Apa?!" Balas Ten, membentak. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan penuh luka dan mata memerah menahan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Taeyong merasa emosinya kian meluap-luap.

"Bagaimana bisa kau merendahkan diri mu begitu? Kau itu jalang atau bagaimana?!" Rahang Taeyong mengeras.

Ten menangis. "Ya! Anggap saja aku jalang! Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kepala mu di ledakan tepat di depan mata ku?!" Pemuda manis itu berteriak sampai suaranya tercekat dan tenggorokan nya kering.

Semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam. Menunduk, ah kenapa harus penuh drama begini?

"Hei hei~ mau sampai kapan kalian akan berdrama begitu? Aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan skenario nya." Cherry mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara, dengan wajah bosan.

"Dia itu tak punya hati ya?" Gumam Wonwoo, menatap gadis bergaun merah itu penuh kebencian.

Sesaat setelah borgol di yang membelenggu tangan Taeyong juga terlepas, semua pasang mata di sana terbelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh pemuda manis yang mengaku teman lama Cherry itu, mereka menganga sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Ten yang dengan serampangan menubruk Taeyong dan menciuminya.

Tapi, ada sepasang mata yang tidak terkejut, justru menatap adegan itu dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di depan gerbang, ia mengernyit heran melihat gerbang dalam keadaan dikunci dan rumah tampak sepi.

Melihat hal itu, sudah dapat di tebak kalau Wonwoo tidak ada di rumah.

Yunho meraih ponselnya, mendial nomor Wonwoo yang ia jadikan panggilan cepat tombol nomor dua di ponselnya.

Tersambung, tapi tidak di angkat. Begitu juga dengan panggilan-panggilan berikutnya. Sebenarnya, Yunho sudah sering mengetahui Wonwoo pergi berhari-hari. Ini sudah dua hari ia tak pulang, tapi masalahnya adalah Wonwoo tak dapat dihubungi dan Yunho tak tahan dengan rasa cemasnya.

Mau tak mau, Yunho memutar kemudi nya, kembali kerumahnya yang lain.

Yunho mendengus, yang di harapkan nya saat pulang ke rumah adalah sambutan yang manis dari anaknya seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan, tapi Yerim bahkan tidak melepas ponselnya dan cekikikan sendiri seperti orang gila di ruang tamu.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau menyapa ayah mu, Jung Yerim?" Sindir Yunho, terang-terangan.

Yerim menoleh, memasang senyum manisnya "Selamat datang, Ayah, tumben tidak berada di tempat baby boy mu." Balas gadis itu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, Wonwoo itu kakak mu, Yerim."

"Ya, ya terserah saja aku tidak peduli."

Yunho menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sementara Yerim mengintip nya dari ujung ruangan, gadis itu tersenyum puas dan kembali duduk di ruang tamu. Menelfon seseorang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah seperti yang kukatakan?" Gadis itu tampak celingukan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar obrolan nya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak kau dahulukan?" Dahinya mengkerut tak suka.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengirimkan videonya pada ku." Ucap gadis itu lagi. Melipat kakinya dan menyandar di sofa.

"Oke, akan ku telfon lagi nanti." Dia menutup sambungan telepon, lalu tertawa menggelegar seperti nenek sihir.

"Rasakan itu jalang sialan!" Serunya disertai tawa jahat, tanpa sadar kalau Yunho berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Katakan, siapa yang kau maksud jalang, Jung Yerim?"

Gadis itu menegang di duduknya dan merasakan kulitnya meremang. Dengan ketakutan dia menoleh, dan terkejut mendapati ayahnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"A-ayah, aku bisa jelas-" kalimat ketakutan nya terpotong, oleh sinisnya ucapan Yunho,

"Ya, cepat katakan, sebelum aku mengusir mu dari rumah ini!"

Tbc


	11. Plan

Yerim menatap terkejut ke arah Yunho yang saat ini berdiri sambil melipat tangannya, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tersenyum, lalu tertawa hambar. "Siapa lagi? Tentu saja jalang sialan yang merebut Ayah dari ku!" Serunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, rahang nya mengeras dan ingin sekali rasanya menjenggut rambut gadis itu lalu menyeretnya sampai keluar rumah.

Tapi, Yunho masih punya hati. Bagaimanapun gadis di depannya itu adalah anak yang sudah di asuhnya bertahun-tahun.

"Bagus, sekarang kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Ucap Yunho, setengah menggeram. Suara nya dalam dan terdengar mengerikan.

Yerim terbelalak. "Ayah mengusir ku demi jalang itu?" Pekiknya histeris.

Yunho mengangguk cepat. "Ya, jadi pergi dari hadapan ku sekarang juga! Aku sudah jengkel padamu sejak lama sebenarnya!"

Yerim menangis. Matanya memerah dengan emosi dia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah ayahnya sambil berteriak serak sampai tenggorokan nya kering,

"Lihat! Ayah jadi begini gara-gara makhluk sialan itu! Ayah sudah tak menyayangi ku! Aku benci Ayah!"

Yunho terdiam. Dia bahkan tak bergeming barang sesenti pun saat gadis itu berbalik arah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan air mata meleleh dan hanya membawa tas tangannya.

Debuman pintu di banting terdengar keras dan Yunho menjamin kalau mungkin pintu eboni nya retak karena bantingan anak gadisnya.

"Percayalah aku juga membenci mu, Jung Yerim." Rutuk Yunho kemudian.

Keadaan ruang penyekapan itu benar-benar canggung. Mereka berdelapan duduk saling berjauhan.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang terlelap di bahunya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia meringis saat mengingat kejadian tadi, antara Taeyong dan Ten.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, mencoba terlelap. Berharap saat esok terbangun, semua kesialan ini sudah berakhir.

Ruangan rapat itu terlihat suram, wajah-wajah lelah dan kerutan gelisah nampak jelas mendominasi. Sekitar lima belas orang yang tergabung dalam tim produksi, berkumpul untuk merundingkan masalah yang terjadi.

Perkara hilangnya aktor mereka. Ditambah, tadi salah satu agensi juga menelfon menyampaikan kabar, bahwa aktor mereka juga tak ada kabarnya.

Untuk saat ini, Hyuna tak bisa berbuat sembarangan, ia hanya mencoba menutupi masalah ini agar tidak sampai ketelinga penggemar, mengingat mereka sudah tahu biang keladinya.

"Baiklah, selain lima ceri utama, kalian boleh bubar." Ucap Hyuna akhirnya, setelah selama hampir sepuluh menit hening.

Orang-orang yang dimaksud Hyuna bangkit, dan meninggalkan kursi-kursi mereka, menyisakan Hyuna dengan lima orang staff yang tersisa.

Lima orang itu adalah tim inti pendiri 'The Gang of Cherry' termasuk Hyuna sendiri.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Hyo-rin yang merupakan penulis naskah bertanya, menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

Hyuna bergeming, memijit pelipisnya.

"Sudah jelas kita harus menemui gadis sinting itu, kan?" Kali ini Soyeon yang bicara.

Dua orang yang tersisa saling menatap, lalu mengiyakan pertanyaan Soyeon.

"Kurasa itu benar." Sahut Jina.

"Hyuna, kita harus segera membawa kembali Playboy, kau tau sendiri Cherry itu bagaimana." Yuna yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bicara juga.

"Tapi, kau tahu, dia pasti mengelak kan?" Hyuna bertanya frustrasi.

Hyorin meneguk kola kalengan nya, "Aku akan hubungi kenalan ku, kau coba bujuk Cherry agar mengirim lokasinya." Ucap gadis itu kemudian.

"Benar, kita harus segera membawa Playboy kembali, Minggu depan dia ada fanmeeting, astaga rasanya kepalaku hampir meledak hanya dengan memikirkannya." Kali ini Jina mengeluh panjang lebar.

"Penggemar akan bertanya-tanya, kalau kita membatalkan nya seminggu sebelum acara dan kita tidak punya alasan yang jelas." Soyeon menyela ketika Hyuna akan buka mulut.

"Arghh aku tahu! Aku juga sudah berulang kali menghubungi nya, tapi tak ada kabar!" Teriak Hyuna.

Ke empat temannya bungkam. Hening menyeruak di antara mereka, hanya detakan jam dinding yang terdengar.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa tanya Cherry, kita masih bisa merayu Melona." Ucap Yuna, tersenyum lebar seakan menemukan harta karun.

Ke empat wanita lainnya di ruangan itu serempak tertawa, lalu mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Ular itu!" Teriak Soyeon setelah tawanya selesai berderai.

"Si tolol bergaun merah itu masih tak sadar kalau dia bersahabat dengan ular!" Timpal Hyorin.

"Bagus, untuk malam ini kita cukupkan sampai di sini, Yuna kau hubungi siluman ular itu secepatnya!" Perintah Hyuna, meraih tasnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Di ikuti oleh ke empat temannya.

Yerim menghentak-hentakan kakinya di trotoar, sambil terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Kesal dan marah.

Dia masih tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengusir nya dari rumah gara-gara laki-laki itu?

"Jalang sialan! Kubalas kau nanti!"

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak ia di usir, hari pertama dan kedua, teman-temannya masih mau menampung nya, tapi setelah kedua orang tua mereka tahu kalau ia diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri, mereka justru ikut mengusir Yerim, dengan alasan; kalau ayahnya saja tak sanggup menghadapinya, apalagi kami yang cuma orang lain?

Semalam dan tadi dia masih bisa menginap di hotel, tapi sekarang uangnya sudah habis. Dan Yerim menyalahkan ayahnya yang menyita kartu kredit nya dan mobil mewahnya. Yunho hanya membicarakan Yerim pergi membawa ponselnya dan beberapa lembar uang yang tidak seberapa.

Yerim mendudukkan dirinya di halte, menatap lalu lintas yang ramai sedang fikiran nya kemana-mana.

"Jalang itu padahal sudah ku singkirkan, tapi masih saja membuat kesal." Gumamnya lagi, ia melirik ponselnya yang hampir kehabisan baterai.

Yerim menarik nafas panjang. Melamun. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, sebuah notifikasi masuk.

Melihatnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya sebuah bohlam bersinar di atas kepalanya secara imajiner.

"Halo?"

"Cepat jemput aku, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan."

"Kita sudah sepakat kan? Kukirim lokasi ku sekarang."

Sambungan terputus, dan ia tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Yunho mencak-mencak, amarahnya memuncak sampai kebun-kebun, sudah tiga hari Wonwoo tak pulang, dia sudah lapor polisi, dan sekarang mencari ke agensi tempat Wonwoo bekerja, tapi yang didapat dia malah di oper kesana kemari, semua orang di agensi itu seakan menghindari nya dan tak mau memberi kejelasan apapun tentang anaknya, padahal sudah jelas Wonwoo terakhir kali pergi untuk pemotretan di Jeju.

"Liat saja, ku tuntut kalian semua! Sampai bangkrut sekalian, bajingan!" Di lempar nya kata-kata kasar itu, lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintu nya kencang.

Yunho menstater mobil nya, menginjak pedal gas dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Heh, bangun!"

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya berat dan kelopak matanya serasa menempel tak bisa dibuka.

"Ada apa?" Dengan serak Wonwoo bertanya, susah payah membuka mata, yang didapat nya adalah roti lapis kemasan beserta sebotol kecil air mineral.

"Makan itu, habis ini giliran mu dengan Playboy." Sahut gadis itu enteng.

Wonwoo seketika melotot mendengar nya. Membuat gadis di depannya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, bahasa Koreanya benar-benar payah. Bahkan terdengar sangat kaku.

Gadis bergaun hijau muda itu bukan Cherry, tapi Wonwoo ingat kalau gadis itu salah satu dari teman-temannya Cherry.

"Di atap?" Wonwoo bertanya pelan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus seperti Taeyong dan Ten tempo hari. Benar-benar memalukan.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Ruang khusus." Sahutnya.

Wonwoo menarik nafas, tapi tetap saja dia gelisah. Dia akan disuruh berhubungan badan dan di tonton oleh orang lain. Wonwoo merasa dirinya lebih rendah dari sampah.

Maksudnya, bahkan pelacur saja dibayar untuk melakukannya dan dijaga privasi nya, tapi ini?

Kalau Wonwoo disuruh melakukan hal itu karena tuntutan skenario sih, dia terima saja karena itu memang pekerjaan nya.

Tapi ini berbeda, bung.

Wonwoo menunduk. Mengunyah rotinya dengan tidak semangat.

Mingyu menatap heran ruangan dengan panggung kecil dan tirai merah mirip ruang teater musikal itu, hanya saja ukuran nya sempit dan kursi penonton hanya ada sebanyak sepuluh kursi.

Dia menatap penuh curiga anak buah Cherry yang mondar mandir sambil membawa berbagai macam barang. Mingyu mencuri pandang, dan menatap horor saat menyadari bahwa koper besar di depannya itu berisi sex toys, dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang gila itu, sih?" Gumam Mingyu.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kejadian kemarin lusa, saat Taeyong dan Ten di paksa bersenggama. Jangan-jangan, sekarang giliran nya?

Mingyu bergidik ngeri. Dia menatap sekeliling. Hanya ada dirinya dan para bodyguard bertubuh besar itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Cherry masuk, bersama dua orang temannya yang selalu mengikuti kesana kemari. Seperti biasa, gadis itu mengenakan gaun merah selututnya, dan dua temannya yang satu bergaun hijau sedang satunya bergaun kuning.

"Bagus, mereka terlihat seperti pelangi berjalan, tapi versi menyebalkan." Gerutu Mingyu sinis.

Tapi semua gerutuan Mingyu terhenti begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang diseret di belakang Cherry, itu adalah kekasih nya. Wonwoo.

Rahang Mingyu mengeras melihat Wonwoo diseret-seret begitu, mereka membawa pemuda manis itu menghampiri Mingyu, lalu mendorongnya sampai Wonwoo nyaris tersungkur ke lantai.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit, bajingan!" Bentak Mingyu, dan tentu saja para pria bertubuh besar itu tidak paham kata-katanya. Mereka pergi begitu saja.

Sementara Wonwoo beringsut mendekati Mingyu. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Mingyu, aku takut." Gumam Wonwoo dengan suara serak.

Mingyu meringis, tangannya di borgol, membuat nya sulit untuk merengkuh pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo, tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mingyu.

Orang-orang suruhan Cherry itu sibuk bukan main, mereka bahkan mengeluarkan tiba buah kamera film, entah untuk apa.

Sampai kemudian, semua kegiatan itu terhenti, Mingyu dan Wonwoo di bawa naik ke atas panggung kecil itu, dan lampu sorot mengarah tepat ke mereka.

Cherry dan teman-temannya muncul kembali, tapi kali ini dia membawa seorang lagi. Seorang gadis berpakaian kasual membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

"Wah wah, lihat OTP tersayang ku ini, bukankah mereka sangat serasi? Aku jadi tak sabar melihat penampilan mereka." Oceh Cherry sambil bertepuk tangan.

Tapi bukan itu yang Wonwoo perhatikan, melainkan gadis berpakaian kasual itu.

"Jung Yerim?" Pertanyaan itu sarat akan keterkejutan dan penuh tanya.

Gadis berpakaian kasual itu menghampiri panggung.

"Benar, ini aku. Bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kurungan, jalang sialan?"

Gadis itu tertawa kencang, tawa yang menggema di teater kecil itu, dan Wonwoo bersumpah, itu adalah tawa paling mengerikan dan menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidup.

Tbc :")

Halo~ bau-bau end sudah mulai tercium~~

Aku cepetin, aku gak tega soalnya kalo Wonwoo kelamaan di sandera :"


	12. Eureka!

Plak!

Tangan mulus gadis itu melayang tiba-tiba, dan menghantam tepat pipi kiri Wonwoo. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang kontras dengan pipi putih pemuda itu.

Mingyu melotot. "Yak!" Protesnya. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli dengan protesnya.

Lalu Yerim berjongkok, meraih dagu Wonwoo dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka, menatap nyalang penuh kebencian terhadap pemuda itu.

"Seperti yang pertama kalinya, kau layak mendapatkannya." ujar gadis itu, dengan angkuh dan nada yang menusuk ulu hati.

"Hei, hei, jangan macam-macam dengan nya, Yerim, aku memaafkan tamparan mu barusan karena kau yang membantu ku membawanya kesini. Tapi kau tak boleh sembarangan main tangan." Ucap Cherry.

Kening Wonwoo berkerut, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau gadis di depannya itu ikut andil dalam penculikan nya.

Salah satu teman Cherry yang bergaun hijau memberi aba-aba, dibalas anggukan oleh gadis bergaun merah itu.

Dan hasilnya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo di naikkan ke atas panggung. Sementara Cherry dan teman-temannya duduk manis di bangku penonton paling depan.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan dimatikan, lalu terdengar suara tirai panggung di naikkan, dan lampu sorot sepenuhnya fokus pada dua orang yang duduk berhadapan. Itu adalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Borgol di tangan Mingyu sudah dilepas, tapi Wonwoo masih terborgol.

"Kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan, jadi lakukanlah dengan baik, buat aku terkesan!" Seru Cherry dari bangku penonton.

Mingyu menoleh, menatap tajam gadis bergaun merah itu, yang dibalas dengan tatap penghinaan.

Ketika Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, yang masuk dalam pandangannya adalah dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan sebuah sinar laser menyorot tepat di dahinya.

Mingyu meringis, kemudian menatap Wonwoo yang gemeteran di depannya. Pemuda itu nampak panik dan tak di saat bersamaan.

Well, siapa yang tidak ketakutan bila dipaksa bercinta dengan laser menodong kepala?

"Wonwoo, tidak apa-apa, percaya padaku. Anggap saja kita sedang syuting seperti tempo hari. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Mingyu berusaha meraih Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

Samar-samar, Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Dengan jantung berdenyut nyeri dan hati yang hancur berkeping, perlahan Mingyu mengecup bibir tipis itu, melumat nya perlahan mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan meski dirinya sendiri panik luar biasa.

Tapi Mingyu harus kuat, agar Wonwoo bisa bersandar padanya.

Bruk!

"Sudah cukup!"

Cherry bertepuk tangan, dan kemudian beberapa bodyguardnya menghampiri panggung kecil tadi, dua orang membawa Wonwoo dan Mingyu pergi dari sana, sedangkan dua orang lainnya membereskan panggung.

Wonwoo yang kelelahan dan hampir terkapar pingsan, di bawa dalam gendongan, sedangkan Mingyu yang masih bisa berjalan setengah di seret.

Wonwoo menatap penuh kebencian pada gerombolan gadis yang tengah cekikikan itu, masih di tempat duduk mereka yang tadi. Wonwoo merasa dihina. Dia masih bisa sabar untuk menerima semua tuduhan keji dan tamparan Yerim yang kedua kalinya, tapi dia tidak bisa terima saat dirinya diperlakukan seperti binatang yang dipaksa kawin. Benar-benar tidak manusiawi.

Tapi tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan fikirannya yang kalang kabut membuat nya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Wonwoo hanya jatuh terlelap dalam gendongan salah satu bodyguardnya Cherry.

Sedangkan Mingyu yang setengah diseret, diam-diam menginjak sesuatu dengan kakinya, membawa benda itu dengan menyelipkannya diantara jempol kaki nya. Sambil diam-diam memutar otak merencanakan sesuatu.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Hyuna-ya!"

Sebuah panggilan itu mengalihkan atensi Hyuna sepenuhnya dari berkas-berkas ditangannya. Di tatapnya Hyo-rin yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyuna, menatap heran wanita yang tampak buru-buru itu.

Ini terhitung sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghilang. Itulah kenapa saat ini Hyuna sibuk dengan berbagai macam berkas, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur ulang jadwal Mingyu yang juga berpengaruh pada mitra usaha nya. Terlebih, tiga hari lagi Mingyu seharusnya akan mengadakan fanmeeting.

"Eureka!" Sahut Hyo-rin bersemangat.

Hyuna melotot mendengar nya. "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" Suaranya memekik tertahan mendengar satu kata itu.

"Kenalan ku berhasil mendapatkan ular itu." Sahut Hyo-rin lagi. Dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Bagus, kita pergi sekarang juga!" Hyuna buru-buru meraih tasnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Hyo-rin. Dengan langkah yang kelewat antusias.

Pintu berdebum itu menandakan perginya gerombolan Cherry. Setelah merasa derap langkah mereka tidak terdengar lagi, Mingyu mulai mengisyaratkan kepada sandera lainnya untuk mendekat padanya.

Lucas, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Yongguk, dan Ten beringsut mendekati Mingyu yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo. Sementara Sihyun terlelap di sudut ruangan karena kelelahan setelah dipaksa 'tampil' oleh gerombolan Cherry.

"Ada apa?" Taeyong bertanya lebih dulu.

"Aku menemukan cara untuk kabur!"

Jawaban Mingyu sukses membuat semua pasang mata yang ada didepannya terbelalak.

"Ka-kabur?" Ulang Jungwoo, dia terlihat ragu namun sorot pengharapan terbit di matanya. Diantara semua sandera, hanya tersisa Jungwoo dan Lucas yang belum 'tampil' setelah menolak saat di atap waktu itu. Meskipun begitu, Jungwoo sadar, cepat atau lambat giliran nya pasti akan tiba, kalau ia tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Jungwoo sendiri bertanya-tanya, apa diantara semua keluarga para sandera itu tidak ada yang mencari mereka? Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari seminggu.

"Bagaimana caranya?"Yongguk buru-buru menyela. Dia juga menunjukkan respon yang bagus.

Mingyu merogoh sesuatu dari sela jarinya yang terbungkus sepatu. Dan menaruhnya di hadapan mereka semua. Sebuah logam yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk membuka pintu, kunci.

"Apa maksudnya?" Lucas heran. Sama sekali tidak paham. Maksudnya bagaimana bisa kunci itu membebaskan mereka, sedangkan ia yakin di depan sana ada semacam lorong membentuk labirin yang pasti sulit untuk dilalui.

"Kalian tahu bilik yang ada di ujung toilet itu?" Tanya Mingyu, alih-alih menjawab ia justru balik bertanya.

Kerutan muncul di kening orang-orang di depannya.

"Ada apa dengan biliknya?" Wonwoo juga terlihat tidak mengerti.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku pernah masuk kesana, dan ternyata isinya bukan toilet melainkan sebuah pintu lagi. Dari pintu itu, aku mendengar samar-samar keramaian jalan raya. Itulah mengapa kita tidak boleh menggunakan bilik itu." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan.

Lagi-lagi orang-orang itu terlihat kaget.

"Jadi maksudmu kunci ini adalah kunci pintu itu? Dan lewat pintu itu kita bisa lari?" Tanya Taeyong tak sabaran.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Bukan, kunci ini adalah kunci borgol kita. Sedangkan pintu itu, bisa kita buka dengan mencokelnya." Balas Mingyu. Mengemukakan rencananya dengan lancar.

Tapi justru disambut dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu ditiap wajah.

"Mingyu, aku paham maksud mu. Tapi mencokel dengan apa?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

"Dengan pisau ini." Kali ini Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah pisau lipat yang ternyata selama ini dia duduki.

Kemudian ruangan itu hening. Semuanya terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing. Terlihat ragu dan takut gagal, mereka pasti akan dicambuk atau mengalami kekerasan lainnya kalau rencana ini gagal dan ketahuan.

Sekitar lima menit berikutnya, baru ada satu orang yang memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah, Mingyu. Ayo kita lakukan." Ten menyodorkan tangannya, menatap Mingyu tanpa keraguan.

Dengan cepat Mingyu meraih kunci itu dan berusaha membuka borgolnya sendiri, lalu membuka borgol milik Ten. Kemudian milik Wonwoo.

Mereka bertiga bangkit, menatap sandera lain yang masih bergeming.

"Hei, kalian yakin akan terus disini dan jadi bahan tontonan para perempuan bejat itu?" Tanya Mingyu, sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Yongguk bangkit, tanpa sepatah katapun, dia menyodorkan tangannya. Minta di buka kan kunci. Lalu menghampiri Sihyun yang masih tertidur. Perlahan, dia mengangkat pemuda kurus itu. Lalu kembali menghampiri Mingyu.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Ucap Yongguk kemudian. Mingyu tersenyum.

Detik berikutnya, Lucas, Taeyong dan Jungwoo pun mengekorinya. Jadilah mereka pergi bersamaan, masuk kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Masih jauh?" Hyuna bertanya sambil mengawasi jalan raya. Mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sementara di belakang beberapa orang kenalan Hyo-rin mengikuti mereka dengan mobil lainnya.

"Di perempatan sana kita belok kanan, lurus sejauh lima ratus meter dan sampai."

Mobil mereka melaju lagi, sampai kemudian, mereka berhenti di sebuah klub malam yang tidak terlalu terkenal karena letaknya yang di pinggiran kota.

"Heh? Kau yakin?" Hyuna menatap tak percaya bangunan di depannya. Mana mungkin mereka menyekap adiknya di klub malam begini? Di tempat ramai?

"Jangan lihat tampilan nya saja, menurut sumber yang terpercaya klub malam ini bukan hanya tempat clubbing tapi juga menyediakan semacam ruang-ruang rahasia yang dihalangi labirin." Sahut Hyo-rin kemudian.

Mereka turun dari sana. Ketika kaki-kaki jenjang wanita-wanita itu hendak melangkah masuk, pintu lebih dulu terbuka. Dan menampilkan Cherry berserta antek-anteknya.

"Hyuna?"

"Bisa?"

Lucas menggeleng, ia merasa putus asa setelah selama seperempat jam mengorek-ngorek lubang kunci dengan pisau lipat dari Mingyu. Ini tidak semudah dalam film, tentu saja.

Semua yang mendengarnya menarik napas panjang, terutama Yongguk yang mulai pegal menggendong Sihyun, ia tak sampai hati membangunkan pemuda itu. Merasa bersalah.

Tapi kemudian, Wonwoo iseng meraih kunci borgol mereka tadi. Lalu memasukkan nya kedalam lubang kunci. Dan di luar dugaan, cocok.

Wonwoo memutar kunci itu dua kali, sampai terdengar suara.

Ceklek!

Dan detik berikutnya, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan jalan raya yang terbentang panjang dan sepi. Ini sama sekali bukan jalanan Seoul.

Tapi, pemandangan itu menimbulkan senyuman yang kelewat lebar di bibir masing-masing para sandera itu. Akhirnya mereka bisa menghirup udara luar.

Tbc :'

Note: aku pengen cepet tamatin ini :" kepalaku berkabut mikirin You in me :"


	13. Run! Run, Run!

"Hyuna?"

Wanita cantik itu terkesiap ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Cherry. Ini diluar rencananya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Seharusnya, yang ia temui hanya Melona, si ular licik yang akan berkhianat pada Cherry dan memberi mereka akses untuk membebaskan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sebagai imbalan, gadis itu akan dibiarkan berkencan dengan Daniel, kenalan Hyo-rin.

Kening Cherry dan Hyuna sama-sama berkerut. Cherry sendiri sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pertemuan ini, karena dia sedang menghindar dari Hyuna. Tentu saja, dia melanggar perjanjian mereka, begitu juga dengan Hyuna.

Melona, si gadis ular bergaun hijau itu berdehem. "Ekhem, karena sudah sekalian bertemu, kenapa kalian tidak bicara dulu?" Tanyanya.

Cherry dan Hyuna bersamaan menatap gadis itu. Sama sekali tidak paham dengan kondisi saat ini, sedang Hyo-rin tampak kesal.

"Jalang hijau sialan! Kau berbohong ya?!" Bentaknya. Daniel yang berdiri di belakang mereka mencoba menahan Hyo-rin.

Melona tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku tidak berbohong. Buktinya kalian sampai disini."

Cherry yang mulai mengerti duduk perkaranya serta merta menjambak rambut gadis bergaun hijau itu.

"Dasar ular, kau mengkhianati ku lagi?!" Bentaknya.

Melona dengan tenang melepas cengkeraman Cherry di rambut nya.

"Aku tidak mengkhianati mu, Cherry. Hanya membantu mu meluruskan semua kesalahan yang terjadi di antara kalian. Aku tak mau kalian terus-menerus menyalahi kesepakatan antara kita. Jadi, selesaikan itu sekarang."

Cherry melotot. Disisi lain Hyuna juga merasa tertipu.

Gadis bergaun merah itu mendengus kasar. Lalu berucap "Ya sudah, kita bicarakan di dalam."

Cherry melengos dan berbalik masuk ke dalam club itu lagi, di ikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Sebelum masuk, Hyo-rin menodongkan telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Melon,

"Awas saja kalau kau mengacau!"

Melona meraih telunjuk itu, dan menurunkan nya. Lalu tersenyum manis, yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi Hyo-rin.

Wonwoo merasa kakinya kebas karena terus berlari, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berlari. Kaki-kakinya kram karena berlari tanpa pemanasan. Di tambah belakangan ini dia jarang berolahraga.

Tapi Mingyu di depannya masih saja menarik-menyeret tangannya.

"Mingyu, aku capek!" Seru Wonwoo akhirnya. Menghentak pegangan tangan mereka dan membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan napas tersengal dan mendapati Wonwoo yang terbatuk-batuk karena paru-parunya kehabisan napas.

"Maaf kan aku." Ucap Mingyu, dia meraih tangan Wonwoo lagi. Menggandeng nya lembut dan membawanya duduk di trotoar.

Jalanan benar-benar lenggang. Mingyu berharap ia menemukan telepon umum atau sebuah taksi yang melintas.

Sambil menunggu Wonwoo beristirahat, ia menoleh ke sekeliling.

Sejak keluar dari pintu tadi, mereka berpencar. Sandera lainnya mengambil jalan masing-masing. Dan hanya Mingyu yang pergi berdua dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan mondar-mandir, mencoba melihat keadaan. Saat ini ia berharap kalau ada pengendara yang lewat atau ia menemukan telepon umum. Atau apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk meminta bantuan.

Sementara Wonwoo duduk kelelahan dengan kening berpeluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan ketika ia membuka mata, pandangan nya mengabur dan serasa berkunang-kunang. Sedang tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas.

"Ming-gyu. . ." Lirihnya pelan.

Namun yang membuat Mingyu menoleh bukan suara lirih Wonwoo, melainkan suara berdebum yang terdengar setelah nya.

Bruk!

"Wonwoo!" Kaki-kaki panjang Mingyu berderap menghampiri Wonwoo yang tergolek di trotoar. Tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan panik Mingyu meraih tubuh itu kepelukan nya, lalu menggendong nya.

"Wonwoo, maafkan aku." Mingyu terisak, panik bukan main. Ia kembali berlari, berharap di depan sana terdapat seseorang yang dapat dimintai tolong.

Yunho menarik nafas putus asa. Ia membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kantor polisi. Baru saja menanyakan kabar terbaru mengenai hilangnya Wonwoo. Namun polisi-polisi itu berkata kalau mereka belum mendapat informasi apapun.

Terhitung sudah seminggu Yunho ditinggal anak-anaknya. Wonwoo yang lenyap begitu saja, dan Yerim yang tak pulang-pulang.

Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sesaat ia terdiam. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sampai kemudian dering ponsel membuat nya mau tak mau meraih benda persegi itu.

"Ya, selamat malam."

"Ah, baiklah saya mengerti. . . Tentu, tolong kirimkan alamatnya."

"Ah baik, saya akan sampai dalam beberapa puluh menit."

"Ya, sampai nanti."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Yunho lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Fikirannya sedang tak karuan, sampai ia lupa janji pertemuan dengan senior sekaligus rekan bisnisnya. Mau tak mau, ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Beruntung, Yunho masih mengenakan setelan jas nya.

"Astaga Wonwoo, aku harus bagaimana?" Mingyu terduduk dengan bingung. Sementara Wonwoo tergeletak di pangkuannya. Ia sudah lelah berlari dan yang ditemuinya hanya jalan lenggang dan lampu-lampu jalan.

Sepertinya ini bukan jalan utama, sehingga sepi pengendara.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya lelah dan mengantuk. Sementara hatinya gelisah karena Wonwoo tak juga sadar.

Pemuda itu tercenung. Ia kemudian merebahkan Wonwoo di trotoar. Mencoba memberi pertolongan pertama sebisanya.

Mingyu terpaku sejenak. Ia pernah mempelajari ini saat sekolah dulu. Seharusnya berhasil kalau tekniknya benar.

Dengan ragu tangannya terulur untuk melakukan CPR. Mingyu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Lalu menarik tangannya kembali. Kalau salah ia justru bisa membuat Wonwoo tersedak nafas nya sendiri.

"Arghh ayolah." Ringisnya.

Lagi-lagi dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sampai tiba-tiba, telinganya menegak mendengar suara deru mesin mobil.

Ia menoleh, dan matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Mingyu buru-buru bangkit lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil menghampiri mobil itu.

Dua menit kemudian, mobil itu berhenti dan Mingyu cepat-cepat berkata.

"Tolong! Kumohon beri aku tumpangan!"

Seorang pria yang mengendarai mobil itu menatapnya. "Tenanglah. Aku akan menolong mu!" Sahut pria itu. Sambil turun dari mobilnya tanpa mematikan mesin nya.

"Pacarku pingsan, disana!" Ucap Mingyu lagi, ia menunjuk Wonwoo yang tergeletak lima puluh meter di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengikuti arah telunjuk pemuda itu. Dan ketika melihat objek yang ditunjukkan, seketika matanya terbelalak.

"Wonwoo! Astaga anakku!" Jerit pria itu, lalu bergegas berlari memeluk Wonwoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang, gantian Mingyu yang kebingungan. Dia terpekur sesaat sebelum menyadari kalau yang di depannya adalah Jung Yunho, ayah angkat Wonwoo.

Yunho buru-buru menggendong Wonwoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Kemudian dia segera duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Hei! Kau mau ikut tidak?" Seruan Yunho menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunan nya.

"Iya, iya." Buru-buru Mingyu ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Duduk di kursi belakang bersama Wonwoo, merebahkan kepala Wonwoo di pangkuannya.

Sementara Yunho kembali melajukan mobilnya, putar arah. Tujuannya saat ini hanya lah rumah sakit.

Ruangan itu terasa pengap dan canggung. Enam orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang itu tampak saling lirik satu sama lain. Sementara yang berada paling ujung dan berhadap-hadapan, duduk menegang dengan mulut yang enggan terbuka sejak tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara cebikan. "Ck, masalah ini tidak akan ketemu titik terang kalau kalian semua hanya membisu seperti patung batu." Ucap Melona, kelewat santai. Entah apa yang membuatnya memiliki keberanian- ralat lebih tepatnya entah apa yang membuatnya bisa bersikap setidak tahu malu begitu.

"Diam kau Medusa." Sergah Hyorin yang duduk di sebelah Daniel. Bersebrangan dengan Melona yang duduk di ujung meja lainnya.

Melona memutar bola matanya. Bukan kali pertama Hyo-rin mengatainya begitu.

Medusa, ular, jalang bersisik, intinya satu, Hyo-rin menyamakan nya dengan reptil melata yang tidak punya kaki dan suka mendesis itu.

"Baiklah. Kita selesaikan ini, aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas. Aku yang menyuruh Daniel untuk mengorek informasi dari ular hijau itu." Hyuna akhirnya berkata panjang lebar sambil melirik Melona di ujung meja.

Sementara gadis bergaun hijau itu hanya bisa membuang muka saat lagi-lagi dia dikatai ular.

"Ck, aku paham betul kenapa kau begitu. Aku juga mengaku, aku yang menyuruh Jung Yerim untuk mencari informasi tentang aktor baru mu." Balas Cherry akhirnya.

Bagaimana pun, mereka berdua sama-sama melanggar aturan yang mereka buat. Dan sama-sama memegang kartu AS masing-masing. Dengan kata lain, masalahnya akan makin rumit kalau mereka tidak segera meluruskan nya.

"Dia adikku. Makanya aku tidak bisa menyerahkan nya padamu." Ucap Hyuna akhirnya.

Jadi, pada awal Hyuna merintis rumah produksi nya di Thailand, dia bertemu dengan Cherry yang menawarkan diri untuk bermitra, gadis itu sendiri memiliki pamor untuk bidang ini. Dan menjanjikan kalau semuanya akan berjalan mulus dan Hyuna bisa mendapat izin usaha dengan mudah. Bahkan ketika LGBT di Korea masih tabu.

Mereka sepakat; dengan syarat setiap kali Hyuna memproduksi film nya, dia harus membawa aktor-aktor nya untuk live action di depan Cherry. Sebagai bayaran atas usaha gadis itu memperlancar semua urusan.

Biasanya, Hyuna berdalih pada aktor-aktor dari agensi itu bahwa mereka akan syuting lagi untuk versi Thailand. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai kemudian, Mingyu memulai debutnya. Sudah enam judul rilis dan Hyuna sama sekali tak membawa siapapun ke depan Cherry, dari situ lah masalah ini dimulai.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku memberi nya makan dengan benar." Sahut Cherry lagi.

Lalu kembali hening. Selain Hyuna dan Cherry, mereka sama sekali tak berani buka mulut. Seakan menjadi penonton dari dialog dua kali wanita dengan posisi paling berkuasa di sana.

Hyo-rin paham betul, Hyuna yang terlibat langsung dengan wanita bergaun merah itu.

Sedangkan Melona cukup tahu diri, secara teknis dia memang temannya Cherry, namun kenyataannya, dia lebih seperti pesuruh yang menjilat ujung gaun merah itu.

"Aku akan lepaskan adikmu." Cherry akhirnya kembali buka mulut, dan dia bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului orang-orang itu, sedangkan yang lainnya mengekor di belakangnya. Hyuna mempercepat langkahnya dan mensejajarkan nya dengan gadis bergaun merah itu.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang dan serasa berkelok-kelok. Dalam hati Hyuna merutuki bagaimana bisa ada labirin di dalam club malam begini?

Mereka berjalan dalam hening, hanya suara ketukan heels yang terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong itu. Sampai kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan dua orang yang berdiri di masing-masing sisi. Menjaga pintu itu.

Cherry bicara dengan bahasanya, meminta bodyguardnya untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan dengan segera di turuti.

"Adikmu ada di dalam." Cherry membiarkan Hyuna masuk lebih dulu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Hyuna keluar lagi dengan wajah murka.

"Pembohong sialan! Kau sembunyikan dimana adikku?!" Bentaknya sambil menatap nyalang pada Cherry yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Cherry bergegas menerobos masuk. Matanya terbelalak sampai hampir keluar melihat ruangan itu kosong melompong seperti hatinya.ups

Dia berteriak-teriak pada para bodyguardnya, dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah mereka dengan nyalang. Tangannya bahkan beberapa kali bergerak menampar pria-pria kekar itu. Yang hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan wajah datar.

Hyuna mengusak rambut nya kasar. Sementara Cherry masih mencari dan membuka semua pintu. Sampai kemudian, ketika di toilet, dia menyadari kalau para sandera nya kabur lewat pintu alternatif di bilik paling ujung.

Cherry kembali berteriak-teriak kepada anak buahnya, sekarang bahkan menjambaki teman-temannya.

Mereka semua panik dan kesal. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hal ilegal, ya walaupun secara teknis Cherry dan kawannya yang bersalah, tapi Hyuna dan rekannya juga pasti akan kena getahnya.

Apalagi, saat mereka melihat serombongan mobil polisi berhenti tepat di depan pintu alternatif itu. Dengan suara sirene yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

Tbc :)


	14. Game Over

Lorong yang diapit dua dinding putih itu terasa hening. Selain karena waktu menunjukkan pukul dini hari, juga karena itu adalah lorong rumah sakit.

Di dekat ruang gawat darurat, Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi-kursi tunggu yang kosong. Sementara Yunho pergi untuk menerima telepon dan mengurus administrasi.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar. Matanya terasa sangat berat, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur.

"Namamu Mingyu, kan?" Tanya Yunho, dia baru kembali dari urusan nya.

Mingyu mendongak, lalu mengangguk. Mulutnya terasa kelu karena fikiran nya sedang tak menentu.

"Kau pulanglah, aku tahu kau lelah." Yunho meraih tangan Mingyu, lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di genggamannya.

"Untuk ongkos taksi." Gumam Yunho kemudian. Mingyu mengernyit.

"Tapi Wonwoo-" ucapan Mingyu terpotong oleh gelengan Yunho.

"Aku akan menjaganya, kau harus mengurus dirimu juga, Mingyu." Yunho melirik bayangan Mingyu di kaca jendela ruang rawat Wonwoo.

Membuat Mingyu mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan Mingyu menemukan dirinya sangat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu.

Akhirnya, Mingyu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Mingyu membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan lorong itu.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya menatap punggungnya lalu duduk kembali di kursi-kursi lobi.

*Seminggu kemudian*

"Kau sudah minum obat mu?" Tanya Mingyu, masuk kedalam ruang rawat Wonwoo dan menemukan pacarnya itu sedang duduk bersandar.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku mau pulang." Gumamnya. Sementara Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Nanti kita pulang, kalau kau sudah benar-benar sehat." Ucap Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo mendengus. Sebenarnya, tubuh Wonwoo sudah pulih. Dokter bilang dia hanya sangat kelelahan dan syok. Perawatan selama seminggu sudah cukup sebenarnya, tapi Yunho bersikeras agar anaknya dirawat lebih lama.

Yunho sendiri punya alasan, setidaknya Wonwoo akan aman di rumah sakit. Banyak yang menjaganya, sementara Yunho akhir-akhir ini sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan dan juga tuntutan nya. Ya, Yunho membayar pengacara untuk kasus menghilang nya Wonwoo, atas tuduhan penculikan dan penyekapan.

Sementara Mingyu sendiri, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan saat kakaknya ikut terseret. Dia memilih menjaga Wonwoo di rumah sakit, siang maupun malam.

"Mingyu, bagaimana kalau Kakak mu-" belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu menggeleng.

"Itu bukan masalah, Wonwoo. Apapun yang akan menimpanya, itu pasti setimpal dengan perbuatannya." Ucap Mingyu kemudian. Bukannya kejam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Masalah ini sudah dibawah ke ranah hukum, sudah terlanjur. Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membatalkan gugatan nya.

Tapi yang jadi masalah bagi Mingyu sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara mengembalikan Wonwoo yang dulu? Wonwoo saat ini terlihat agak menghindari nya. Wonwoo juga terlihat sering melamun.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Dia lalu merogoh saku dalam jaketnya, mengeluarkan dua buku kecil tipis serta dua lembar tiket pesawat.

"Bagaimana?" Mingyu menyodorkannya kehadapan Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. "Apanya?"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita liburan? Jeju?"

Kernyitan didahi Wonwoo semakin jelas, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Mingyu.

"Kau butuh penyegaran, Wonwoo. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur selama seminggu di Jeju?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Lalu mengangguk. "Kau harus bicara dengan Daddy." Tukas Wonwoo akhirnya.

Mingyu mengangguk paham. Lalu mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk meminta izin kepada Yunho.

Yunho baru saja tiba saat dia mendapati Wonwoo yang selesai makan siang. Suster baru saja keluar membawa nampan kosongnya dan sekarang Wonwoo duduk bersandar sementara Mingyu mengupas apel untuk pencuci mulutnya.

"Daddy!" Seru Wonwoo ceria. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Yunho menghampiri nya lalu memberi sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Dad, kita pulang sore ini, ya?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo itu disambut kerutan di dahi Yunho.

Pria yang selama ini menjadi wali Wonwoo itu tampak tidak senang. "Besok, Wonwoo." Sergah Yunho.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Sore ini saja, ya? Soalnya aku harus persiapan ke Jeju." Ucap Wonwoo lagi. Menatap ayah angkatnya dengan ekspresi memohon.

Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin jelas terlihat. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Mingyu, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan menuntut. Meminta penjelasan. Sementara yang ditatap menghela nafasnya gugup.

"Mingyu?" Suara berat Yunho terdengar dingin di telinga Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih bertahan dengan tatapan memelas nya.

"Ah, itu. . ." Mingyu akhirnya mengeluarkan tiket pesawat yang sejak tadi disembunyikan nya.

"Menurutku Wonwoo butuh penyegaran, agar ia bisa segera pulih dari syok nya paska penyekapan kemarin. Makanya, aku menyiapkan tiket liburan untuk kami berdua ke Jeju." Mingyu mencicit menjelaskan rencananya.

Yunho masih bergeming. Ruangan terasa hening dan itu benar-benar membuat Mingyu serasa duduk di kursi panas quiz 'Who want to be millionaire'. Menanti jawaban Yunho serasa menanti keputusan final dari quiz tersebut.

Setelah dua puluh detik, terdengar Yunho menarik nafas panjang. "Kapan kalian berangkat?"

Mingyu gelagapan. Buru-buru ia menjawab. "Tiga hari lagi."

Yunho menatap Wonwoo, yang masih memberikan tatapan memohon nya. Mengusap sayang rambut anak angkatnya itu. "Daddy akan suruh Paman Shin untuk mengawasi kalian dari jauh." Ucapnya final.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, ia lalu menghambur memeluk Yunho. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut ayah angkatnya itu. Posisi Yunho yang berdiri sedangkan Wonwoo duduk, memudahkan Yunho untuk mengusap sekali lagi surai anaknya. Betapa Yunho menyayangi Wonwoo seperti benih nya sendiri.

Sementara Mingyu, mau tak mau dia juga tersenyum senang. Walau dalam hati dia sudah bersorak gembira.

Tiga hari, setelah melalui berbagai persiapan termasuk bersaksi untuk pengadilan, disinilah Mingyu membawa Wonwoo. Di sebuah hotel berbintang yang terletak beberapa ratus meter dari bibir pantai.

Pulau Jeju yang dikenal akan keindahan pantainya. Dengan laut biru jernih dan pasir putih di sepanjang pantai. Kelap-kelip lampu juga terasa semarak malam itu.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo agar bersandar di bahunya. Menikmati keindahan malam dari balkon kamar hotel mereka, berpelukan hangat diatas empuk nya sofa.

"Pemandangan nya indah." Gumam Wonwoo, menikmati detik demi detik yang ada. Sementara kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Mingyu, samar-samar merasa hawa hangat yang berhembus dari nafas Mingyu karena posisi mereka yang tidak berjarak.

"Cuacanya juga cerah, kita tidak salah memilih tanggal." Sahut Mingyu, Wonwoo menyahut mengiyakan.

Lalu mereka terdiam. Menikmati suasana yang ada. Damai, dan hangat terasa menyelimuti mereka. Sedang jantung mereka berdebar seiringan. Menciptakan harmoni yang melebur dengan indahnya malam.

"Wonwoo kau mengantuk?" Mingyu menunduk, untuk melihat ekspresi Wonwoo. Sosok manis yang bergelung dalam dekapannya itu menguap, sementara ujung hidungnya sudah memerah karena kantuk. Mereka memang baru tiba beberapa jam yang lalu, sesaat sebelum makan malam. Wajar saja kalau Wonwoo kelebihan. Terlebih dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tapi aku ingin tidur disini, Mingyu." Wonwoo mendongak, hanya untuk memperlihatkan raut menggemaskan nya yang tampak memohon. Seperti anak kucing yang memelas minta di bawa pulang.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. "Ya, tidurlah sayang. Nanti kugendong kedalam kalau sudah larut." Sahut Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Nafasnya mulai teratur sedang matanya sudah memejam. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Mingyu merasa bahunya memberat karena Wonwoo sepenuhnya bertumpu padanya. Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan, berusaha menghalau Wonwoo dari angin malam yang berhembus.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. Langit cerah terpampang di depannya. Bertabur bintang. Indah, dan dia suka suasana nya.

Mingyu diam-diam mengucap syukur, karena sekarang dia bisa menikmati waktu bersama orang yang dicintainya. Walaupun harus melalui masa-masa yang berat, tapi Mingyu tidak menyesal. Karena ia menemukan Wonwoo. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Dan aku harap, juga cukup bagi kita semua. Sampai jumpa!

The end.


End file.
